


Walking Hand in Hand with the Devil

by Dracosani



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's obsession with revenge plunges him deeper and deeper into the depth of depravity, not even Pete can sooth his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my earlier story 'A Brother's Comeuppance' and it was supposed to be a oneshot but I got carried away with the story and it's turning out to be longer than I thought. So I thought I post some of it as I go.

 

 

A week had passed since Teddy had placed his claim over Pete, and though he had not done anything yet, Pete was still wary of Teddy mentality over the neighbours. Although he was grateful that it had not be announced or disclosed to the rest of the frat they were now bound together, the rest of the fraternity members never stayed alone with Pete for too long. But it was harder to ignore Teddy’s hands as they would linger on Pete’s shoulder for longer than was necessary at times and his fingers would discreetly brush against his waist, secretly displaying a claim. Occasionally if they were holding a meeting Teddy would stand a little too close to Pete, and friendly touches would idle on his body, on his shoulder or his arm. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, but other members never vocalised about it and if they seem about to ask, Teddy would simply glare icily till they cowed and went back to their business.

Teddy had order Pete’s stuff to be moved to his room on the notion that they need the room for more pledges, but Pete knew differently. Though he never did anything while they were together, Pete’s paranoia couldn’t help but tease him. One the first night Pete had attempted to sleep on the couch within the room but Teddy yanked him off and pulled him into the bed with him. Pete had been sure that Teddy would ‘take’ him but nothing untoward happened, Teddy simply spooned him with his arms, corded with muscles, wrapped around preventing him from leaving. They had slept in the same bed before when they were pledges and schemed how they would run the fraternity but never so close together or never ever held each other. Every morning Pete would awake up with Teddy’s body pressed against his, thick arms encased him holding him tight. Teddy’s breathe always seem to blow in his ear and down the back of his neck. But the most unnerving thing, was having Teddy’s morning wood press against him, although Teddy never initiated anything, he was a guy, there’s only so long till he needed to get laid.

Pete awoke one morning with Teddy still pressed against his back, it was something he didn’t think he would ever get over it. Shifting to get up, the binds around his waist grasped him tight, as Teddy nuzzled the back of his neck sleepily.

“Teddy, some on man, I got to get to class” pulling gently at the hold against him.

Turning his head towards Teddy, he saw that Teddy was already awake staring down at Pete, the indecipherable look in his eyes making,  Pete blushed and turned away, unable to withstand the strength of Teddy’s eyes.

“You can stay a little longer, your classes don’t start till 9:30 right” Teddy smiled down at him but it wasn’t a request.

Pete settled down as Teddy pulled him tighter still towards him. Teddy brushed his hands up and down, stroking Pete’s chest. Teddy had a habit of being overly touchy towards Pete especially if it was just the two of them. Teddy turned Pete around so that he was facing him and stroking the side of his face and down towards his neck, gently grasping it. They were so close to each other, their noses barely brushing against each other, but they had never kissed. Teddy had made him give blowjobs on numerous occasions but he had never kissed him.

“You love me right?” Teddy breathed his piercing eyes boring into Pete.

“Yes Teddy” Pete replied trying not the whimper at how much Teddy had changed.

Teddy gently released Pete, and laid back watching Pete get up and change. Pete wasn’t allowed to change in another room, he had to always change in Teddy’s presence. Pete silently quelled shudders as he felt Teddy eyes heavy on his body, he had always been confused to why Teddy had never done anything even though he clearly wanted to, he guess he had to be grateful for that.

“Alright man, I need to head out” Pete turned with his book bag set to leave.

Teddy stood up, still smiling at Pete, came over to him and kissed his forehead.

“Alright man, have a good day”

Pete turned and left the room, every day they went through the routine, it was like he was asking Teddy’s permission before he left. But it had been something he just fell into.

 

* * *

 

Teddy glanced out of the window, watching Pete scurrying away. It was always trying when he woke up next to Pete, it was hard when you had a warm body lying next to you, not to take advantage of him. But right now he had other business to tackle, watching the neighbour kiss his wife goodbye and leave the house, it wasn’t enough to win against them. The very thought that they had tried to manipulate him and destroy what he had was enough for him to return the favour.

A knock on the door signalled that one of his members had arrived. He smirked leaning against the window frame, it was going to be fun watching the fireworks go off.

“President, what do you need?” stammered the lowly member from the door by the name of Scooter, intimidated by his presence.

“Go find Benji, I need something from him” Teddy spoke softly, eyes still focused on the neighbour’s house.

Benji was a notorious drug dealer on campus, it was well known that he had everything from weed to meth not to mention other illicit drugs. The member blanched, the last person Benji had met up with got caught and was now a bitch to someone in jail, but Benji always manage to get away.

“Benji, man it going to be hard to find him, I mean like, he ain’t someone who will be found easily” Scooter whimpered, hopefully trying to avoid having to find the dealer.

Teddy fixed a cold stare at Scooter, his body rigid in anger, he hated it when someone questioned him. He growled at Scooter in anger, the force of his rage almost bending Scooter back like a physical force.

“I didn’t fucking ask your opinion man, fucking do what I told you alright” Teddy snarled venomously.

Scooter darted out of the room, fleeing his president’s temper. Teddy turned back to the neighbour’s house, he could see the old woman with the baby, gently bouncing the little girl on her hip. Silent rage coursed through his veins, he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that held them together, he wanted to burn the house to the ground. But first he needed everything in place in order for it to work, he also needed to have a word with the dean about their suspension from partying, the uptight bitch, maybe he should introduce Benji to her, but finding Benji would be difficult ever since he almost got caught, the cops were on to him and no one wanted to get caught. Rumour had it he had gone underground now dealing with the hard stuff, but college kids who wanted a kick could still reach him, but you had to find him first. Rumour also ran that he was the type to cut you first before dealing with you just for the hell of it. Teddy smiled, he sounded like someone he could get behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Pete packed his books as his professor signalled the end of the lecture, he had dropped psychology since he couldn’t even figure out his best friend, he always preferred architecture anyway. Walking back to the frat, he mulled over how different Teddy had become. Before he had always thought he knew Teddy but since he found out that he had never put behind the incident with Brooke, it was like something had snapped in his friend. It was only after, Pete found out that Teddy broke up with Brooke, he still felt bad, Brooke was a nice girl despite what happened between them. She still came to the frat but she and Teddy no longer were together, in fact Teddy had become distantly polite to her which he guessed he could understand.

He walked up the street to the frat house, the weather had become wilder, in the distance storm clouds marched closer. Maybe it was a sign. Walking up to the door as Scoonie and Garf were leaving.

“Hey man where have you been? I aint seen you around since this morning you know” Scoonie questioned “last chance to get with as many bitches as we can man,

“Yeah man, you don’t even come to the pool no more, there were so many babe there since we can have no more parties” Garf mused.

“Yo there was so many body parts, I didn’t know who I was humping” Scoonie chortled

“Ah dude, sorry man, got finals, but yeah we should totally hang sometime alright, but dude I gotta go, but yo we definitely gotta hang”

Pete blurted, escaping their company before rushing upstairs to Teddy and his room. Stopping abruptly, it was still difficult to think of it as his and Teddy’s room, it was still more like Teddy’s room and everything in it belong to Teddy including him. Slowly now ascending the stair passing other frat members just starting to get drunk already as they sloshed bottles of beer.

Stepping into their empty room, Pete felt almost disappointed as he saw Teddy wasn’t around. Usually he was waiting for Pete when he came back from his classes, he would sit on the couch sipping his beer, watching Pete over the rim and asked what he did in classes, who he met while he was out and other details and Pete couldn’t move till he told Teddy everything and Teddy always knew if he was lying or missed something out. Then Teddy would then order him on his knees and make him suck him off, as he did Teddy would stroke his head and praise him, and in a sick twisted way it felt good when Teddy advocated him. Dumping his bag at the side of the bed, he sat on the ledge of the window, looking out of the window and waited for Teddy.

 

* * *

 

 

Teddy drove down the slums of the city, together with Scooter who had located Benji, another member named Chad who was more muscle than brains and Trent who could have been Chad fucking twin in the brains department, the road boarded by derelict houses with hobos squatting in the streets. The dank urine stank seeped into the car even with the windows tightly shut, even in the light of day the street seemed dim and dark.

As the car came to a stop at a red light, a hooker rapped at the window.

“You boys looking for a good time?” she smiled the sagging skin on his face stretching grotesquely, her make-up smeared greasily over her face.

Scooter recoiled at her, blanching at the offer although Chad and Trent both seemed mildly interested, Teddy instead smiled seductively at the pitiful creature outside the car.

“Maybe another time beautiful, but maybe you could help us, we’re looking for richmond avenue”

“Well aint you a charmer” the abomination preened “you’re on the right track handsome just keep going till you get to cloverfield terrace then take a left, but if you changed your mind sweetie, I won’t mind giving you a free ride” the dismal being offered before stepping away from the car. Walking back to the sidewalk to try and find more souls to capture.

Teddy put his car back into drive and set off onwards, taking the hag’s direction. The streets darken and grew more and more ominous the further into ghetto they travelled. Soon they reached richmound avenue and house number 777. Stepping out of the car, Teddy, Scooter, Chad and Trent approached the rundown house the building seemed to loom over them with soulless blank windows that seem to stare down at them.  Walking up the steps to the front door, sidestepping the filth that was abandoned on the floor, Teddy and the others tread within the dark murky cavern, though the grubby lobby.

“Dude I heard he stays on the top floor man, and like he has like dudes who have guns alright, like he already capped a few guys” Scooter blubbered, Teddy spun to face him, snarling in his face.

“Then stay here” Teddy voice held a glacial tone before striding up the stairs with Chad and Trent following in tow. Scooter fidgeted briefly before scampering up the stairs after them.

Their steps seem to echo in the vertical tunnel, passing dead doors after dead doors, the dank smell of urine ad filth burned their noses. The never-ending stairway loomed forever upwards, like a reverse stairway to hell. Occasionally behind a door they would hear the shrieking and moaning of drug addicts other times the doors were silent. Soon they arrived at the top, the dim hallway stretched before them. Two figures stood on either side like sentries at a gate, heavy-set black dudes with comically colourful jackets.

“Yo, look at what we got here” one with his cap backwards, sneering at them “bunch cha white boys got lost up in this hood”.

“Yo man Benji aint interested in dealing wit yo white college asses no more, I heard the last one of yo Benji dealed wit traid to stich him up, we aint working wit yo punk asses no more” the second with a bright red bandana.

“Gentleman please” Teddy reassured, “we have just come to have a word with Benji, we simply have a business proposition for him, if you fine fellows mind informing him of our arrival we will be soon out of your hair”

The heavier set with the bandana drew up close to Teddy and hissed at him menacingly.“Yo dawg, I own’ know if yo understand dis, we don’t like no punk asses in our turf man, so step off before I knock your punk ass out”

Chad and Trent straighten, bracing for a fight, and covered Teddy while Scooter shrunk behind them, both black guys squaring off with them eager to fight.

“Yo dawg, what be happening? I aint need no hommies popping no caps out there” a voice boomed through the other side of the door.

The muscle with the cap, opened the door slightly popping his head through “Yo man, got a bunch of white punk asses who says they been wanting to axe you about a deal wit you”.

“Aight, I ma businessman, lets hear what they gotta say man”.

Turning back to the group, he sneered “aight, yo man you can come but the rest of yall gots to stay here” referring to Trent, Chad and Scooter.

“Aint no way we are staying out here man” Trent bit out.

“Trent” Teddy spoke with authority, the word halting the rest of the rant from Trent, “wait here” before sidestepping the two black dudes to enter Benji’s domain.

 

* * *

 

 

The hazy smell of weed and muck swamped the room, in the dim light bodies were strewn around the room, in the grimy room small piles of powdery hills in lines with dirty crumple bills were scattered over the coffee table,   jazz music was playing from a record somewhere in the room. A group of half-naked women lifeless on the filthy couch on the side of the room, their eyes glazed over with the drugs coursing through their blood, one still had the band tight on her arm with multiple holes on her visible veins.

A door opened and Benji emerged, a tall black man, dreadlocks in his hair with a sculpted body riddled with bullet scars, pulling on his shirt as he entered, Teddy briefly saw an unconscious woman in the bedroom before the door shut, Benji  walked across the room picking up a bottle of vodka.

“Ma hommies tell me yall got a proposition fo me” as he lounged on one of the single sofas at one end of the room, eyeing Teddy over the bottle.

“I need you to supply me with some drugs” Teddy proposed, straight to the point.

“Man, you can get drugs from anywhere man, why yall need to come up here and be all up in ma face” Benji scoffed, taking a large swig from the bottle.

“Because dude, I know you want payback from a certain dean for having the cops chase you away with your tail between your legs” Teddy suggested, knowing the history between the dean and Benji.

“Yo, you got someting on that bitch? I aint been please she got that punk to snitch on me, only saw her once, up-tight whore, But I gotta say, I wouldn’t mind showing that bitch how to loosen up” at this he chortled, “aint nothing better than a tight white ass”

“Yeah man, a gentleman like yourself deserves retribution” Teddy agreed, “I know how you can get that bitch to loosen up and once you’re done, you’ll have a whole new market of stupid white college punks, all willing to throw money at you”

Benji contemplated Teddy’s notion, business had been down since he no longer could risk going to the college brats, not with that fucking bitch keeping an eye out. He would love to see her one more time and teach her where bitches belong, besides he was tired of fucking drugged up whores, he was ready for a live one. But intuition had him wary, the dude standing before was nothing like the other college brats he knew, most were fucking bitches pretending to be a big dog. But here was a dude who didn’t show any signs of being a cocksucker, he had the same eyes as those he seen on the street, those who were willing to kill to get what they want.

“What’s in this for you man?” Benji inquired, as he continued to sip from the bottle, wondering what sent this new breed to him.

“Same as you, I got some people who didn’t know their place and now I have no choice but to let them find out” Teddy simply said as though he was discussing the weather, smiling like a snake before it bites you.

Benji let out a peal of laughter “I like you man, but I am a businessman dawg, how will I know you won’t punk out on me, I gonna need some insurance, know what I mean?”

Teddy smiled, he knew what to do, and to remove a remove a thorn to his side at the same time, knowing that a man like Benji would require an offering to charm. “I will give you insurance but I need if you can provide me with a few supplies”

“How I know yall wont punk me, I aint got patience for no wannabe gang bangers” eyes narrowed at Teddy.

Teddy simply smiled, “If I don’t deliver dude, you can have my head” the implication was there for the real thing, but Benji could see the coldness in his eyes, this punk knew what he was talking about, and he aint like no white boy he met before.

“Aight” Benji relented standing up, walking steadily towards Teddy, till he stood ahead of him, his voice dripping menacingly “but watch yo self, if I find out yall been playing me, I will fucking hunt down everyone you ever gave a shit to and I’m gonna make you watch them die screaming, then I’m gonna fuck you up so bad, god aint never gonna find you”

Teddy stood and stared back calculatedly, the smile never dropped or wavered from his lips, held his hand out, “agreed”.

Benji shook his hand sealing the agreement before getting up and reaching into one of the side cabinets and pulling out a bottle of high class alcohol. Grabbing two glasses, he gave one to Teddy, pouring both of them a drink, raising his glass to him.

Teddy smiled, as he thinks over the neighbours and the dean who had tried to destroy what he and both with the frat and Pete, which is something that he could never forgive. He smiled and cheered with Benji in the mist of the room of filth, drugs and drug addicts for the future of their partnership. He could only dream of the consequences for the old people, for trying to take what he had, he had tried being reasonable but they had forced his hand. Laughing with Benji he toasted to the future.

It was late evening when Teddy and the others got back to the frat, at this time there would be the start of a party, but it was the fucking neighbours fault, Teddy mood darken with the thought as he storm into the house and up the stairs, passing other drunken members as they mulled round the house. Stepping into the room he spied Pete on the ledge next to the window, smiling softly at least he had him, stepping softly over to the sleeping boy. He brushed his hand over the side of Pete’s face, he was never into guys but in college you experiment and Pete was the prettiest boy he had ever seen almost girly pretty. He wasn’t gay, he felt no attraction to any of the other guys it was just the fact that it was Pete. Pete who had always been by his side and cheered him on before the neighbours forced him to betray him but of course that wasn’t his fault and he had to thank them really because he knew the moment he allowed them into the frat that night they would try something like that, he knew that they would try to separate them by fixing Pete with Brooke. Bros before Hoes, the oldest frat saying in the world, he had to be stupid to think they wouldn’t have attempted something like this. But now he was able to use that to tie Pete with him forever.

Pete stirred groggily “Teddy? Where you been man?”

Teddy smiled tenderly, and leant over to kiss Pete’s forehead “sorry I was out” gently lifting Pete into his arms and into his lap as he sat on the ledge. “How was your day?”

Pete yawned, childishly rubbing his eyes “I only had architecture today the lecturer was giving us the final reviews of our class before our exams, then I went to lunch with Scoonie and Garf before hitting the library, stayed there for a couple of hours before I came back”

Teddy nuzzled against Pete, he loved it when Pete was like this, soft and pliable, in this state he would do whatever Teddy asked. It was the ultimate power trip.

“Come on dude, let’s get some food in you before bed yeah?” Teddy suggested, purposely breathing in his ear just to feel him shudder against him.

Pete naturally followed him to the door and out the door to the kitchen, to scavenge for food. Teddy placed Pete down at the kitchen island while he rummaged in the fridge. Pulling out assortments of ingredients he prepared a quick sandwich for both of them. As there was no one in the room, Teddy pulled Pete into his lap and fed him the meal. After which Teddy pulled a sleepy Pete back to their room, passing many drunken housemates on the way, after the suspension was given all they could do was drink. Finally back into their room, Teddy got Pete ready for bed, removing his clothes and putting on his t-shirt and leaving on his boxers. Under the covers Pete had been so tired he fell asleep instantly, Teddy pulled Pete close, breathed in his sent, listen to the sound of his heartbeat and dreamed of tomorrow.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pete woke the next morning early, he had no classes today, and again Teddy’s arms were wrapped around him tight. It was a strange sensation being so close to another guy, but it felt good to be held, Teddy did treat him well better than the other guy. He had looked up the history of the frat and Teddy wasn’t lying about the betrayal between two brothers but he had abused the other brother so badly that the cop had to get involved and the college administrators as well as the parents had to cover it up. Teddy thankfully never resorted to it, but the thought he could brought fear to his bones. Teddy’s hard body lined up behind him, his powerful arm grasped him fast, and his breath rubbed the back of his neck. His hardness was snug at his back, making him feel uncomfortable, squirming, and trying to move away from Teddy’s body but that only made Teddy draw him closer. Unconsciously rubbing up against his body, Teddy’s hand began to wander over his chest, clawing at him possessively. Unsure if Teddy was still asleep or awake, Pete chose to remain still, hoping that Teddy would soon wake up and stop. As lips caressed his neck, he tensed silently begging Teddy to wake up and stop, as he tensed it seemed to send a signal to Teddy as he stopped moving, stiffening behind him.

Teddy’s voice drifted in his ear “if you don’t want it, you should speak up”.

Pete let out his breath as a gasp “ah dude I thought you were asleep”

Teddy sniggered, stopping but not releasing his hold “are you going tell me to stop?” the question was spoken lightly but his hold tightened.

“ah, erm” Pete stuttered unsure how to answer, afraid of what was the right thing to say, Teddy had become more dangerous since they began this, whatever this was, he chose the safest option to remain where he was.

Teddy dared to stroke him further, looking down at Pete who had his eyes screwed shut, tense and stiff, and it was almost insulting. When he did eventually fuck Pete, he wanted him to beg for it, for him to choose to have sex with him so he couldn’t blame Teddy for it because HE chose to do it. But still, pulling away from such a warm body was hard, be it male or female, with one last caress to Pete’s ear he left the bed.

Pete remained on the bed still stiff unaware of what to do, watching Teddy get up, rummage around the room and get dressed, before coming over to Pete’s side, he leant over, gently turning Pete’s chin to face him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be out for most of the day, why don’t you go hang with Scoonie and Garf” Teddy instructed, staring down at Pete while still firmly holding his chin.

Pete nodded dumbly, “sure dude” he muttered, and still tense on the bed feeling tiny under Teddy’s imposing form.

Smirking down rapaciously before letting him go, Teddy strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a resounding click.

Pete gasped, feeling like he had been holding his breath since he woke up, shivering in the warm room, trembling as he got up, he stumbled across the room, grabbing his clothes and fumbling them on. Maybe hanging with Scoonie and Graf would be good for him, he barely saw his other friends, instead spending most of his time with Teddy. Leaping through the room he rushed through the door, intent on taking his mind off Teddy.

 

* * *

 

 

Scoping her from the other side of the campus through her glass windows, he spied Mrs Gladstone from the window in her office, head down shuffling through the papers on her desk. The bitch worried so much about her reputation and the reputation of the college but that made toppling her all the more easy entertaining. Sometimes he wondered why every time he was nice to people they treated him like shit, so maybe if he treated them like shit they would be nice, his lips curled in a distorted smile as he contemplated this thought. Someone approached him and coughed to announce their arrival. Turning his head to Brooke, who had been ‘deeply sorry’ for what she had done and had tried to ‘show’ how sorry she had been, that had been fun but he had been over her from the day he met her, only really keeping a hold on her because it was expected of him.

“Hi Teddy” she shyly whispered, head bowed still aware of her treachery, “erm, so why did you call me here?” she fidgeted nervously.

“Brooke” Teddy stood to greet her “I’m so glad you’re here, I need you to do something for me”.

Brooke smiled innocently “sure Teddy, what do you need?” ever the wide-eyed creature.

“I need you to go to dean’s Gladstone’s office and tell her that you heard that there have been drugs being pushed onto students from administration”.

“What the hell?” Brooke gasped stunned, “Teddy, are you sure?”

“Yeah babe, I don’t know who but I need you to tell her because she may not believe me what putting me on probation and all and I can’t have any of my guys messed up in that shit” reaching over and gently caressing the side of Brooke’s face, “and not you either, I still care about you even after all this”.

Brooke sighed, instantly love-struck, and closed her eyes and lean into Teddy’s hand and even before she opened them he knew she would do it.

“Ok give me a sec” she rushed before she dashed to the dean’s office, Teddy sat down on the bench and watched the theatre unfold, watching the dean and Brooke talk animatedly through the glass. Bitch thought she was a hero taking care of the college and its students, but the fucking same college would watch her fall.

Teddy got up, not needing to see the else of the play knowing Brooke would play her part to perfection. Striding to the other side of the campus, he met up with Trent and Chad who already got the first batch from bandana and cap. Examining the white powder in the small plastic bags, he picked out two, turning to both Trent and Chad.

“Put this one in her coffee” indicating the slightly larger bag and handing it to Trent, “and this one, stashed this in her office, make sure no one can find it” giving the second one to Chad, he ordered, “No fuck ups, understand”.

“Yes sir” Chad replied robotically as Trent nodded, both making their way to their objective, Teddy watched them go, the effects of the meth would be delayed from eating it but that was better, he needed to be far away for when it hit. A ticking time bomb, knowing the whore, she would be demanding a staff meeting, screaming over the phone in her secretary’s office, not noticing two frat guys entering her office and spiking her coffee.

Pulling out his cell and dialled, on the second ring it was picked up “Yo, party gonna start in an hour”.

 

* * *

 

 

Carol Gladstone had work her way to the title of dean, she had worked had for her position, constantly engaged with her work through two kids, a divorce and now labouring through her second. She had given everything to this college, making sure that it never gained any negative press, this college had become one of the top colleges to go to in the state all thanks to her. She covered the incident with Delta Psi, and that disgusting fraternity rape, that could have destroyed the reputation of the college if it hadn’t been for her, she deserved something for all her years here. And he will be damn if she was going to let anything get in her way of being president of this college, not at the least some professors, who would destroy what she worked so hard for. Brooke had done well to tell her about this new information, she would have to remember her name when she caught the drug dealer. With this she could, boost her career, she could see the headlines ‘college dean, single-handily stops drug dealers’, storming to her secretary, a timid thing named Helen.

“Helen” her voice screeching through the hallway, “Put together a meeting together, I need to see all the professors” she demanded.

“er, now?” the shy creature behind the small desk squeak, fumbling with sheets of papers .

“Yes now” marching over to the insignificant critter, before imposing over her, “can you not do anything right? Call every member of staff immediately, I want to speak to all of them in the central lecture hall and call the president too” before spinning around and stomped back to her office.

“Erm the president is not available today” Helen peeped, wincing in advance for the shrill cry from the dean.

Stopping abruptly, Carol reel back and stalked towards the desk, leaning over menacingly, she seethed “you will get him on the phone, this is of the utmost important, I don’t give a fuck about what he is doing, and you will get him into the central lecture hall in 15 minutes understand”.

“Y-yes madam” Helen whimpered, trembling reaching for the phone and fumbling with the phone buttons, calling all the professors as quickly as she could

Carol glared, beady eyes narrowed as she continued to intimidate her help for a few more minutes, before turning back to her office. As she entered her office, shutting the door behind her, she sat behind her desk and contemplated the entire staff. There were a few that she had always had suspicion with, Dr Newgreen the Chemistry Professor, who always seem to contain himself in his lab, he could be creating drugs from the lab using the college supplies. Or Mrs Burtion, the English professor, she always seemed to be high or on something, or the computer science professor, she could use this to advance her position in the college. Don’t doubt it was that disgusting Benny or whatever his name was, supplying one of the professors under her nose, getting that twink to squeal on that abomination was easy, promising him that the cops would go easy on him if he confessed, but the cops wanted someone to blame, so there was nothing she could do. Grabbing her coffee mug, took a large swig, and grimaced, need more sugar, walking over to her coffee station and dumping more sugar into the black liquid and taking another gulp.

After rearranging the stacks of papers on her desks multiple times, Helen peeked her head through the door. “Mrs Gladstone, the faculty is about ready to meet with you, and the president will be there in 20 minutes”.

“Alright” standing up and grabbing her mug and downed her coffee immediately, before fluffing her dress. “Cancelled all my calls, and if my prick of a husband calls again, tell him to shove it” before racing past Helen, without confirming with her.

A drug takedown could make her career, rushing through the throngs of students in the campus, her energy levels through the roof.  She paused midway across the quad, blinked, her heart seem to be beating faster than usual, that her chest hurt slightly from the strain, a bead of sweat lingered at her forehead. Wiping it away anxiously, she had never felt fear or nervousness before, her breath coming in short pants, feeling herself twitching marginally, dammit she was the fucking dean, and she could not have any faults. Marching purposely forward, she strode to the lecture halls, entering the cooler hallways that seem to alleviate her temperature somewhat temporally. Continuing to the largest lecture hall, she brushed her way past other students, before bursting through the door.

“What is this about?” Mr Newgreen huffed, sitting on one of the desk, looking bored at being demanded to attend a meeting in the mist of working through test-papers.

“I’ll let you all know when the president gets here” Carol snidely calmly walking over to the podium proudly.

“Oh come on, some of us have work to get back to” Mr Simm, the psychology professor muttered, leaning against the whiteboard, “if you are so desperate to get into the president’s good graces it helps not suddenly drag all of the staff out of their work”.

“What I do and how I do it, is none of your business understand” Carol bitched, feeling herself twitch, her skin felt itchy, rubbing her arm did not relive it.

“Are you alright Mrs Gladstone” Mrs Burtion enquired, her worried eyes noticing her agitation, stepping forward to placate the increasing anxious woman.

“I’m fine” Carol snapped, backing away hastily, “back off” she barked, hesitating as she saw that the staff started looking at her strangely, she took a breath to calm herself before squaring herself, “I’m fine, it’s just a little warm in here” she scoffed.

The staff member turned to each other worriedly, but declined to respond, instead waited in silence as more and more members of staff came to the lecture hall. Carol shifted, her frustration becoming more and more apparent, tapping her fingers against the lecture podium, watching the faculty talked among themselves, they were obliviously talking about her, where was the president? Did they didn’t think she knew that they were talking about her? Her beady eyes focusing on Mrs Burtion talking to Mr Simm in hushed tones, those two were probably in on it, or as she switched to Mr Geayion from physics and Mr Newgreen, they had the brains to do it, thinking she was so stupid that she wouldn’t know.

“SHUT UP!” she screamed wide-eye staring at her shocked colleges.

Mr Simm gapped at her before responding, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“ME? NOTHING IS WONG WITH ME ITS YOU, ITS YOU ALL, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO, YOU THINK I WOULDN’T NOTICE?!” Carol screamed, seemingly deranged. “I KNOW”.

“What the hell is going on here?” another voice joined the fray, Mr Sentiger the president of the college stormed into the room, rounding onto Carol he thundered “I can hear the racket from across the campus, so there had better be a damn good excuse”

“Yes, yes there is” Carol righted herself before turning to the rest of the staff “I have reason to believe that there is a member of staff who is supplying drugs to the students”

A resounding murmur went up in the crowd of professors.

“Mrs Gladstone this is a very serious accusation, how have you come across this information?” Mr Sentiger questioned, something like this could not only destroy a career but also damage the college.

“I received this information from a student, they have informed me that a staff member is giving drugs to the students and I intend to find out who they are” Carol smirked looking over the crowd, knowing the lecturer in question would be shitting their pants, knowing that she would find them.

“I think this is more a matter for the police” Mr Sentiger reasoned, placing a hand on Carols arm to pacify her.

“NO” she twisted away from his touch, “I will find the culprit, the police are too fucking stupid to do shit”.

“Mrs Gladstone, I am glad you want to look out for this college but I don’t think you need to worry about it” Mr Sentiger reassured gently, now visibly concerned about Carol’s mentality.

“I get it now, YOU’RE IN ON IT TOO” she shrilled, paranoia brimming in her eyes, wrenching away from the group, backing off from the rest of the staff. Stepping back towards the door, and bursting through it, running through the hallways and out on to the campus.

“Get out of my way” she yelled shoving past other students, darted through the college before collapsing, looking around, lost in the backwoods of the college. Her heart was still beating too fast, she felt like she was having a heart attack. Clutching at the chest, she felt like she was going to die.

“Mrs Gladstone, what are you doing here?” A voice drifted through her consciousness, looking up she saw someone leaning against a tree, the figure stalked closer till she could see his face through her blurred vision.

Teddy lean over the cowering woman, looking over her with distaste, she should be feeling the effects of the meth in her coffee. The concentrated sample was enough to kick in sooner than expected, the effects must be agonizing, and Teddy smiled joyfully down at the wretched woman.

“You don’t look so well, maybe you need to sit down” Teddy lowered his hand, to help the woman to her feet, “come on I know just what you need” he smirked drawing her way from the safety of the campus.

Without thought Carol followed obediently, she felt hot and cold, her body couldn’t stop trembling and twitching as the drug continued to course through her blood. She panted, still unable to catch her breathe, she felt as though she could feel the hair on her skin rubbing against the clothes, making her feel so itchy, she felt like she wanted to tear off her skin. Her head began to pound, making her feel nauseous, so she covered her mouth to prevent herself from being sick. She felt as though she could still hear her colleges talking behind her back, hateful things, and her paranoia and fear grew on her, uncontrollably twitching her shoulders. She had followed him to a car that happened to be parked nearby, two other guys in the car too, she flinched, she was sure she wasn’t supposed to go with them.

“Come on, don’t worry we’ll take care of you” Teddy reassured gently, his soothing voice hypnotizing her, lightly stroking her hand,  as he pulled her towards the back seat. Placing her inside he walked around he settled himself in the seat next to her.

“Let’s go” the words were commanded, as the car moved off, she was so damn confused, where were they going? And why couldn’t she stop shaking, her chest felt like it was shaking from every beat of the heart. The car drove in silence like a funeral march, the streets outside became less familiar and the sky seem to darken, the sidewalk outside was littered with litter and hobos wailing horribly. She tried to focus her mind, she didn’t belong here, and where she lived it was clean. The car came to a stop besides a rundown house. Too disoriented to argue, she allowed the boys to pull her from the car and take her into the house.

 The lobby stank of dank muck and urine, shoving herself away “this isn’t right” she had been running but still her heart was trying to burst out of her chest. Her body was heating up, it was so hot, excess sweat dripped down the back of her neck, and she felt like she was going to die.

“Shhh Carol, I got you, up we go” Teddy encouraged, towing her towards the stairs.

Up they went, higher and higher, till she felt as if she would be sick from vertigo. She was briefly aware of walking down a long hallway, some voices murmuring in the distance before a door open and shut.

“Well, well who do we have here?” a sly voice permeated her head, looking up made her head spin, a familiar face filled her vision.

Benji peered down at the woman, who made him run, who almost go the cops on him, he sneered down at the hapless woman. Bitch had what was coming to her, aint nobody makes a fool of Benji specially, no two bit whore, who dint know her place.

“A token of appreciation on our part for allowing us to work with you” Teddy’s smooth voice filled the room.

Benji whistled, he didn’t think the white boys had it in them, but he loved getting gifts. “Aright my man” swinging an arm around Teddy’s shoulder, “I dint know you had it in you white boy” he chortled, “this bitch been messing wit ma business, been having trouble wit cops getting all in ma face” he chuckled darkly, “whats the matter, bitch? You coming down? I got just the thing to set ya up again”.

He turned to one of the cabinets, and withdrawing a small bag of white powder, setting it up on the table into neat white lines. Rolling up a bill, handed it to the whimpering woman, pulling her to the table, he leaned close and whispered seductively.

“Just one hit, come on babe, you’ll feel so good” pressing the roll into her hands, pushing her closer to the table, “ I promise you feel so much better”.

Grasping the bill in her trembling hands, she shifted closer to the white lines on the table, her shaking hand lifting her hands to the alabaster dust. Holding the tiny barrel in her hand, she lifted it to her nose and breathed. Somewhere in the background she could hear a clicking noise and bright flashes between the laughter.

Rearing back she felt the rush as the powder was sucked up her nose, she felt more aware and she noticed her pulse racing from the narcotic. Glancing upwards at the men ahead of her, two of which she recognised, leaping to her feet, she shrieked.

“YOU, you bastard” pointing her finger at Teddy, “where the hell am I? I will have you expelled for this I will dissolve your fraternity till there is nothing left”.

“Bitch got a mouth on her” Benji said, eyes glued on the mad woman yelling at them.

“Who the hell are you?” Carol screamed, pointing her finger at Benji, “how the hell did I get here?” she questioned, her eyes dilated as she frantically scanned the room, eyes desperate for a way out.

“Tut, tut, I’m shocked, I really thought we had a ting girl” Benji leered, backing the distraught woman against the wall. “You have been a real thorn in ma side, ma home boy here, been telling me ya been up in his business like yall been in mine”

“I will call the cops, I’ll make sure you both never see the light of day again” the vindictive woman shrilled, feeling in her pockets for her cell phone. 

“Now, now I wouldn’t do that Mrs Gladstone” Teddy replied calmly “Since associating with known drug dealers would be a terrible mark against you” his steely voice cutting through Carol’s frantic actions.

“What the hell does that mean?” her eyes narrowed, as she beheld the student before her.

Teddy simply smiled, holding up a digital camera in his hand flashed a photograph, “it would be a shame if these photos came out, by now there are rumours of a staff member who has connections to drugs am I right?” he smirked.

Carol lifted her hand, a rub of her nose exposed a fine white powder, and she felt her knees shake as she stared at the evidence. She had already confessed to the president of the college that there was a member of staff supplying drugs, this could destroy her.

 “No, you did something to me, I would never touch the stuff” she denied the panic visible in her eyes.

“Really, these photos say otherwise” Teddy snarky replied, stepping back as Carol lunged at him, her clawing  fingers trying to grab the offending object in his hands. “Do you think anyone will believe a junky, especially one that wanted to pin in the fact that there is a member of staff that had drugs on another professor?”

Benji had grabbed a hold of Carol before she could get at Teddy, and had grip on her tight. “Relax girl, enjoy the ride, we’ll show you how to have a good time”, before flinging her to his companions, “yo Jamal, Tyrone, make the bitch feel comfortable, I’ll be wit yall in a sec”.

Teddy watched dispassionately as the whaling woman was grabbed by Benji’s men before being dragged into the bedroom, her cries still bleeding through he closed door, before turning to Benji.

“I was wrong bout ya white boy” his shark-like grin flashing his pearl white teeth, “I be more than happy to work with you, Jerome and Tyrone will send you the first batch in a week” tilting his head towards the bedroom and smirked, “wanna join the party, we oughta celebrate”.

“Thank dude, but I gotta pass she’s not my taste” Teddy disinterestedly.

Benji’s eyes narrowed “I get it, you got a bitch your sweet on, aint that right?” he gloated, “bitch must be hot to pass on fucking up the hoe?” he sneered.

Teddy stayed silent, eyes focused on Benji, he didn’t need him knowing about Pete, but tilting his head back slightly to stare down at Benji, “yeah, my **boy** is that hot” he stated firmly, daring Benji to say something.

Benji merely laughed “yo dawg, aint no problem man, I had my own **experience** with punks man, prison makes you realise yall don’t have ta have the same thing over and over” wrapping an arm over Teddy shoulder in a mock-friendly action. “S’aight, yall go, be with yall boy, me and my brothers gonna hang with yo dean if that’s ok wit you” he grinned savagely.

“It fine dude” Teddy replied as he headed towards the door, before leaving, glanced back at Benji and beamed “have fun” then shutting the door after him.

Benji chuckled he was gonna have fun tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Carol screamed as the two black men dragged her into the other room, empty but for a flimsy bed and a small bed-side table, and flung her onto the bed, the matted, dirty sheet clung to her body, the smell making her gag. Shrieking, she scrambled to the other side of the room away from the two beasts in the room with her, the adrenaline spiking in her blood, the powder still taking effect on her heart as her pulse raced, her trembling body seemed overheated to the point she felt sick. The initial rush she had felt when she breathed in the toxic dust had dissolved and now she realise the danger she was in but it also increased her fight intensely managing to keep the two brutes away from her.

Finally after what seemed an age, a third person entered the room, her heart dropped as her mind provided identification for the new person. Benji had been a problem for the college from as long as she could remember, she had temporary stopped his operation, for which she received accolades and the favour from the president of the college. Benji wasn’t the type to forget a grudge, she had police protection for the first few weeks after the trial of the student who was caught.

“What the hell is this? You can’t keep me here? There will be people looking for me” she shrilled as she tried to press into the wall.

The predator chuckled at her false bravado, stalking around the bed to her side as she backtracked way from the savage being, but also trying to keep his two goons in her eye line. Her eyes beckoned for a way out, but apart from the door which both thugs guarded, a lonely window stood in contrast to the dirty walls. Running over to the glass, her heart plummeted as she saw that it was nailed shut, banging on the frame, she stared down at the empty street hoping for someone to see her. As she frantically searched out the window, she saw Teddy leaving the building heading towards a car parked across the road.

“HELP!” she screamed “HELP ME! PLEASE! COME BACK PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME” she begged, rattling the frame.

She heart leaped as Teddy turned at the racket, glancing up at the window at her, she locked eyes with Teddy, pleading with him with her eyes, her hope shattered as he grinned broadly and waved at her before entering the car and speeding off, leaving her behind.

“NO, NO PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK, DON’T LEAVE ME HERE” she wailed hysterically, her knuckles bruising from the numerous impacts.

“Aint nobody gonna help you babe” a vicious whisper crawled in to her ear as steel arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the window as she struggled wildly, screaming madly as he hurled her on to the bed. Hands grabbed her body pining her down, forcing her down on the lumpy springs, she screamed as her shirt was ripped open exposing her bra.

“Girl you be looking good” Benji crooned down at her his eyes greedily devouring her body, the two goons sniggered behind him, holding down her arms, as she fought valiantly, kicking up at them.

“Damn bitch, got bite” one of the other men sneered, as he narrowly missed one of her legs kicking out at him.

“Yo Tyrone, give the hoe something to relax fore we tap that ass” Benji laughed, as she eyes widen at the remark, she bucked violently trying to dislodge her attackers. Tyrone scrambled off the bed, leaving Jamal and Benji to hold down the frantic woman, leaving the room to grab something to calm her down.

“Yo bitch relax, we gonna have fun tonight” Jamal sneered grinning toothily as Tyrone re-entered the room, “yo dawg I gots what the bitch needs” brandishing a needle with a muddy brown liquid inside.

“Aight, yo hold her arms” as Benji readied the syringe, Tyrone seized her arm, holding it out tight, her skin bruising beneath his grip.

“NO” screaming her reluctance, she shook her head begging, hoping that would appease her captors, her tears bleeding down her face. She watched as they wrapped a string around her arm to expose her veins, breathing in heavily, she helplessly watched as they search for a vein to use.

Benji slowly caressed her arm, smiling softly “don’t be getting yourself all worked up yet bitch, we gonna have a party” he leered as he jabbed the needle deep into her vein, releasing the potent contents.

Carols heart shifted from rabbiting crazily to slowing to a snail’s pace, an intense feeling of pleasure wash over her, relaxing her muscles, she felt drowsy as everything seemed to drift away, she was barely aware of the other people in the room. Her body slowed down with the introduction of the second chemical into her blood, her body dulled as she slipped in and out of consciousness, she felt a breeze over her torso, wasn’t she wearing clothes. She heard voices murmuring in the distance as hands seem to roam her carcass, and she knew no more.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Pete had spent most of the day with Scoonie and Garf, messing around at the nearby mall before returning to the frat house.

The twilight hung in the air as they striped to the shorts and gathered together in the pool in the back behind the house, surrounded by the rest of the frat, they may not be able to have the epic parties since the probation but that didn’t mean that they could use what they had to get babes.

At least Scoonie and Garf got babes, while he merely shrugged off any female attention, Teddy had not explicitly said he could not get with other girls, but the notion was implied, and he didn’t feel it was best to push this new Teddy.

Even his best friends felt the change in their leader, so much so that they didn’t question him from his and Teddy’s new room arrangement, to his change in demeanour.

“Yo Pete” Scoonie yelled over the stereo booming, “What’s been happening with you and Teddy man? Everything cool?” as he sloshed his way through to the side of the pool, towards Pete and Garf, he had been meaning to ask Pete about their friend’s change but Pete seemed to be always around Teddy or Teddy seemed to always be hovering around Pete and that would just of made the conversation awkward.

“Yeah man, everything’s cool, like, Teddy’s knows that there’s gonna be like more pledges coming in, so he just looking out for them man” Pete answered sticking to his story, not wanting his friends to know why Teddy moved Pete with him, shifting where he sat beside the pool, trying to maintain a comforting smile to his friend.

Scoonie glared at him with knowing eyes before replying “Aight, fine dude, like whatever, I’m just saying you can talk to me bro” Scoonie reluctantly accepted his answer, sipping his beer, not wanting to press his friend too much. Even though he never gave anything away anyway, despite Pete’s clear uncomfortableness with their leader, but they were still brothers, he was still going to worry about him.

“Ya’ll seen Teddy anywhere, I ain’t seen him all day” Garf noticed, slowly treading water towards them as he turned his head looking around, at the expansive pool that was currently filled with half naked men and women all obvious to the outside world.

“Teddy said that he had to head out, man like he had something he needed to do” Pete replied taking a swig of his beer. As he slyly peered over his drink to seek out Teddy’s figure in the throng of people, the dusk dimming the daylight, the florescent lights from the house glowing down onto the back lawn.

 Illuminating the small crowd writhing in the blue water, he couldn’t help but feel sad that this may be one of the few time that they may be all together, this time next year they would be living their own life, getting jobs, getting married, having kids. It was all so sobering, he wondered if the old people next door ever had the same realisation.

He spun around at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of the house, his eyes eager to see if Teddy had returned, without thinking he turned towards the house, “yo guys, I’ll be right back” he burst out before scrambling out of the pool ignoring the protests from his friends.

 

* * *

  

Pete peered around the house to see Teddy getting out of the car and walk up the front of the frat house, he watched as Teddy conversed with two of the other brothers from the frat.

He had seen the other two around in the frat occasionally, they were known to be jerks, always cruelly picking on the pledges, sometimes they took things too far, on two occasions both he and Teddy had to intervene, he had told Teddy both were bad news but Teddy had kept them on regardless.

Wherever Teddy went they were never too far behind. Both walked off a little while later, while Teddy continued into the house, leaping up behind, Pete clamoured quickly following Teddy into the house.

In the darken foyer, Teddy turned to him as he stood stupidly dripping on the floor, Teddy’s dark eyes scanned his body. He felt exposed wearing only his shorts, the colder air in the house causing quakes of shivers to run down his body that he wish he could say was only caused by the temperate. He ducked his head embarrassed, but mostly to avoid the scorching eyes that were marking his body.

“Erm, hey dude, where you been man?” He stuttered, even with his eyes averted he could still feel Teddy continue to focus on him. “Yo, got some pizza leftover if you’re hungry dude” he shifted on his feet awkwardly, “I’ll, er, I’ll bring it up” as Teddy simply turned and marched upstairs.

Rushing to the kitchen that was strewn with takeout and bottles of beer, Pete searched for a clean plate to use, groaning as every plate was covered in thick grease or other food stains, before simply grabbing a nearby plate and washing it.

He felt fairly domesticated as he carried out the duty, drying the plate with a clean cloth before hurrying to load it with food that he knew that Teddy would like since knowing him from the beginning of college.

Balancing a plate in one hand before, he high tailed it up the stairs, to their room. Slowly opening the door, he peered in to find Teddy sitting at the window ledge, staring out into the back of the house, the shadows in the room darkening his features, turning him into a figure of grayscale shadows, as the dying light from the day sharpened his eyes like glass. He sat like a dark king surveying his kingdom, ever watching his subjects.

As he slowly made his way into the room, he made sure to keep one eye on Teddy, it was almost like trying to enter a lion’s territory, without alarming it, as he placed the plate on the bedside table before pulling a shirt on from one of the many piles in the room, maybe he ought to think about cleaning the place.

Pete turned to Teddy, who continued to stare ominously out of the window, carefully Pete stepped towards him, wary of his friend as his heart hammered in his chest, freezing in place like prey as his sharp eyes spun to fixate on him.

The very air seemed to still around them, Pete could barely breathe from the pressure of his eyes, they both seem to stop, their eyes focused on nothing else but the other.

He slowly held out his hand and Pete obediently placed his hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled onto his lap. Twisting his torso to face him, Pete tried to stop squirming on his lap, placing his hands on his chest for support and tried not to feel too uncomfortable in his position, as he pulled him close, wrapping one of his arms around Pete’s waist and the other gently placed over his thigh.

“How was your day?” Teddy quietly asked, staring intently into his eyes, his fingers gently curling underneath his shirt, caressing his skin.

Pete shivered under the weight of Teddy’s glaze and feeling his touch against his skin, licking his lips nervously, his face redden as he watched Teddy’s eyes drop to his lips, following his tongue, darkening with intent.

“Erm, me, Scoonie and Garf we like just hung around the house, we went to the mall and, err” he hesitated as Teddy’s finger slowly passed over the skin on his waist, Teddy smirked at his hitch in his breath and continued to graze the skin beneath his shirt, he continued breathlessly “got some pizza, we came back and like, hung out at the house, like yo Scoonie and Garf got with some girls, so…”

“What girls?” Teddy interrupted, his voice becoming low, his hand seemed to clench tightly at his waist, eyes turning to stone.

“No man, erm, like just Scoonie and Garf, I went inside and played video games dude, then I came back out, in like couple hours” Pete stammered, almost pleading his innocence.

Teddy continued to stare intently at him but he relaxed his grip. They sat together in silent in the room, the noise from the backyard hushed through the closed windows as Teddy continued to lightly stroke the skin under his shirt at his waist.

“Erm, Like Scoonie and Garf haven’t seen you all week, so like where have you been dude?” he lightly asked a weak attempt to lighten the mood, trying vainly to ignore the touch of Teddy’s fingers.

“Out” Teddy replied, and that would be all he would get from his friend, same answer as every other time he would ask the same question. Teddy unlike him never elaborated his whereabouts; he would just have to take them at face value.

He continued to stare at Pete for what seemed to be a fairly long time before turning away, focusing back to the window peering down at the oblivious crowd in the pool. Pete strained his neck to follow him observing the frolicking people.

He saw Scoonie and Garf talking to a couple of girls near the shallow side of the water. From what he could tell Garf seemed to be failing at impressing them as he tried to swim backwards and instead dropping into the water like a stone and flailing around helplessly, leaving Scoonie to have to drag him up, unimpressed the girls left, while both boys held onto each other, flailing around ridiculously in the water.

He chuckle to himself at their antics, the sound causing Teddy to look back at him, his blue eyes drinking in the amusement on his face, Teddy rubbed slyly his thigh to bring his attention back to him.

A slow smile slid across his face as he trapped Pete’s attention again, and Pete couldn’t help but feel nervous, he always smiled like that when he thought of something that may not be completely kosher.

Breaking the silence with a nervous laugh, Pete barely stammered out “sup dude?” hoping to break the lock of his eyes.

“I was just thinking about what you said a week ago about next year, having a family, getting a job and all that shit” Teddy chuckled back at him. His hands seem to clenching at him, the nails clawing at his skin possessively.

Pete swallowed nervously, “yeah dude, like what about it?” dreading the answer, even though he asked, his hands clammy on his chest.

“Yeah I was thinking, maybe your right dude, we should be thinking about our future” Teddy’s smile had evolved into a shark-like grin and his eyes had darken, making his baby blue eyes a stormy navy.

“We should be thinking about our careers and jobs, shit like that” he continued, “you are right, I need to know where I want to be next year”.

The room seem to have darkened further in the time that they spent together, long shadows filled the crevasses turning everything into a grayscale copy of it, what little light there was from the hallway and the outside porch leaving blades of light slicing through the room. Pitch black corners stretched out reaching with long fingers to infect the rest of the room with its darkness, avoiding the remaining light like the plague.

Pete felt in trepidation at Teddy’s carefree tone, he wished he had remembered to switch on the light when he first entered the room. The dying light cast long shadow over Teddy’s face, hiding half of it in darkness, only his eyes seem to gleam with stolen light.

“Dude that’s great” Pete exclaimed, hoping that maybe whatever this was would pass. But the sudden change of opinion weigh heavily on his mind, he hesitated, shifted uncomfortably trying to move away from the hands grabbing at him but that only pushed him closer to Teddy.  “So what are you going to do?” he inquired.

“I have some options set up, and with any luck, it will be the start of something new” Teddy summarised, not elaborating further. Pete opened his mouth to ask more about this, when he felt Teddy’s grip tighten in warning as his eyes narrowed harshly, so he obediently held his tongue.

“I’m going to be able to take care of you Petey” Teddy continued, either not noticing or caring about his growing anxiety. Teddy’s eyes continued to bore into him, “What’s the matter Petey?”

His voice becoming low and harsh, “isn’t that what you wanted? Didn’t you want me to think about my future? I’m doing this for us Petey” his eyes fixated on Pete, his droning voice hypnotizing him.

Teddy slipped Pete from his lap, he knew where this was going as Teddy’s hand dropped to his belt buckle. He kneeled before Teddy, slowly reaching for his belt, slowly unbuckling it and withdrawing his cock.

With the soft flesh in his hands he leant forward mouthing the organ, feeling Teddy stiffen as he suckled gently on the head, licking down the underside, mapping the veins with his lips.

Enveloping the tip and drawing it in further, pausing at each inch to breathe through his nose, feeling it touch the back of his mouth, and further, he had long lost his gag reflex, swallowing around the pole, he could feel it move and stiffen like a live animal. He shut his eyes, drifting away, as he tried to pretend he was anywhere else.

Feeling Teddy hands come down to gently stroke the sides of his face and pet his hair, as he forced himself to continue to suck him down. Hands wrapped around the back of his head keeping in place, breathing hard through his nose, he licked down the underside of the penis, feeling the shudders of Teddy’s body knowing it was one of favourite actions. His tongue making contact with one of the veins running along Teddy’s dick, the precome already flowing down his throat.

Pete rocked gently, to and fro, sucking in down as it pushed back into his mouth. The organ glistening with his saliva and the precome that flowed relentlessly down his throat, leaking around the gap of his mouth and spilling down his chin, making him feel dirty and used.

Teddy wouldn’t never get tired of the feeling of Pete’s mouth on him, all warm and moist, clenching tight around him. Watching him on his knees with his dick in his mouth, eyes shining with tears, and his wet lips stretched around his cock, was almost enough to get him off.

Moving gently in Pete’s mouth, relishing the feel of his throat rippling around his cock, softly cradling his head he controlled the movement, forcing Pete to take him further.

Pete’s tongue rolled over the hard flesh, rubbing against the throbbing rod, as he pushed further into the back of his throat. Feeling the hot, wet cavern suckled at him, stoking flames of heat in his abdomen ablaze.

Shifting in his seat, he had to hold back from rocking forcefully into Pete’s mouth, he could only imagine how good his ass would be.

Holding onto the back of Pete’s head he held him tight to his body as he got close to completion, the swallowing motion rippling against his dick was enough to tip him over the edge as he poured himself down into his friend’s throat.

Looking down at Pete as he tried to swallow the come, Teddy pulled himself out of Pete’s mouth before tucking himself back in. Watching Pete struggle to swallow and wipe at his face, clearing way the mark of cum and spit spilling down his chin.

Hauling the kneeling boy to his feet and pulling him back into his lap before pressing a kiss to Pete’s forehead, brushing the hair to the side in a lover caress, Teddy leaned closer to Pete and whispered into his ears, “why don’t you go back down, I’ve got some work I’ve got to clear out” it was more of an order than a request. Allowing Pete to leave his embrace, but not before planting another firm kiss on his forehead.

Pete drew away carefully, his throat sore from the use, with the overwhelming need to cough. Stumbling out of the room away from his friend, back to the familiar crowd in the back yard, away from the strange atmosphere in the dark room with his friend and his unnerving behaviour, he scrambled down the stairs faster and faster to get away from something he couldn’t even name.

 

* * *

 

Watching Pete return to the pool and waddle up to Scoonie and Garf, he felt better knowing where Pete was and with whom. They were the only two he trusted to be around Pete, knowing they would look out for him but they weren’t the type to report back to him, Scoonie had already displayed his doubt on him as a leader, questioning him about Pete and some of his most recent orders, Garf although loyal, was not the type to trust with someone like Pete, foolish to a fault, enough to get stoned before meeting the dean about their probation.

Benji wasn’t the type of person you let know you had someone you cared about. Stepping out into the hallway, he spied Assjuice at the bottom of the stairs, the punk worshiped him, and he would do anything Teddy asked.

“Yo” Teddy yelled down at the pledge, watching as said pledge turned to him “up here dude” he beckoned, smirking as he watched Assjuice leap up and sprint up the stairs to his side.

“Hey dude” Assjuice grinned elated “what’s up?” since the incident with Pete, he barely got time with Teddy and each time he thought he would talk to him, Pete would be by his side which was both frustrating and embarrassing.

“Yo I just realised dude I never got your name” Teddy grinned as he watched the red blush filled his face, those eyes barely hide their infatuation.

“Er, my name is James dude” James blushed, relishing Teddy’s attention on him.

“I need you to keep an eye on Pete, can you do that for me bro” Teddy subtly demanded, his arm coiled around James shoulder, drawing him close, savouring the way James eyes dimmed in dismay and his smile faltered.

“Why?” he burst out before composing himself, “I mean why do you need me to keep an eye on him dude? shouldn’t the rest of the frat know about him” he rushed, not wanting to follow Pete around.

Teddy sighed, and looked at James in disappointment, “dude, I thought I made it clear, I’m looking out for this frat man, I can’t have the rest of the brothers think that, one of our brothers can so easily betray another, it would mess them up man, they would like where’s the fucking loyalty man?”

James hesitantly agreed, it would be incredibly damaging to the rest of the frat if they knew how easily a brother could turned on another, there would be no brother ship left. Nodding his understanding, he asked, “What do you need me to do?”

Teddy grinned, slyly at the younger boy, “Just, you know, keep an eye on him, let me know where he goes, who he talks to, shit like that dude” patting him on the chest before lightly shoving him off towards the stair, indicating to him to go find Pete.

James looked forlorn as he made his way down the stairs in search of Pete. Teddy simply stood at the railings looking down at the desperate creature, James would do anything for him, even go down on his knees if he asked but he had Pete for that, but that type of unwavering loyalty you don’t ignore.

Stepping back into his and Pete’s room, he made his way back to the window, peering down at Pete, talking animatedly with Garf, at the corner of his eye, he spied Assjuice or James, whatever the fuck his name was, make his way into the back yard, his eyes focused on Pete keeping him in his line of sight.

Contrary to what Pete believed, he had given strong thought to what he was going to do next year, with what Benji would supply him, and with his connections within the college groups, he could easily introduce the drugs into the student population.

 He would be able to make enough money to take care of both him and Pete’s future together, he would be able to take care of Pete and treasure him forever. Pete had gone thorough enough troubles in his life, one night during their days as pledges, they got so wasted that Pete spilled everything about his parents divorcing even though he didn’t remember the next day, Teddy would never forget.

 The image of his best friend crying helplessly on his shoulder was the most heart breaking thing he ever saw, and he would be damn if he ever allowed his friend to be hurt again.

Reaching to the side and pulling his pipe from the side cabinet, he sat back down, smoking and resumed watching the unconcern party below him.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning light seeped into the room, pulling the sleep from Pete as he groaned, turning away from the light. Twisting in the sheets, he rolled into a body lying next to him, he groggily opened his eyes to take a look at the human wall blocking his way. Craning his neck up, he viewed Teddy’s sleeping face, his friends face always seemed to lose it maliciousness when he was sleeping and it was almost like having his old friend back, if only for a little while.

Teddy’s arms were locked around Pete, holding him tight against his body, looking down he realised his clothes had changed. He flushed, aware that someone had to have changed his clothes for him, his shorts and shirt was replaced with another.

Before he could dwell on it further, Teddy shifted in his sleep, nuzzling against Pete and pressing minute kisses on his neck. Pete stiffen, embarrassed with the treatment. He wasn’t gay, not by a long shot, he had nothing against those who were, but it was still uncomfortable being this close to another dude.

Squirming in Teddy’s arms, trying to put some distance between them, but that only caused Teddy’s muscle-bound arms to envelop him tighter, like a trap. He could feel Teddy’s erection digging into his thigh, he felt like he was about to have a gay freak out.

Shifting uncomfortably, he pressed his hands against Teddy’s solid chest, and gently trying to push him away. Peering up at Teddy, to see his stormy eyes studying him intimately

 Pete flushed under his glance, “yo dude, you can let me go now man” lowering his eyes, feeling claustrophobic wrapped in the embrace.

Teddy’s hard body radiated warmth, overheating Pete’s slender frame, but he continue to grasp onto Pete unwilling to release his hold on his smaller friend.

“Yo dude, come on man” Pete exclaimed, pushing harder at Teddy, trying to free himself, squirming helplessly in Teddy’s arms.

Teddy stared down at his powerless companion, feeling Pete’s body rub against him as he tried to push him away, enjoying Pete’s discomfort. He didn’t want to release Pete so early but he had a lot of work to do, but it was nice having him in his arms.

Slowly as if not spook his friend, Teddy lessened his grip, allowing him to escape his close embrace but not too far. Pete shifted as far back as he dared, glancing up at Teddy’s cold eyes, fidgeting awkwardly still cocooned in the sheets and Teddy’s hands.

Teddy lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face, eerily silent. “What’s the matter Pete?” he asked softly, continuing to brush against his face gently.

“Nothing, dude, but like you know, personal space dude” Pete chuckled nervously, shifting awkwardly in the sheets, avoiding the glare of Teddy’s eyes focused on him. Resting his hands stiffly on Teddy’s chest, trying not squirm too much and trying not to focus on Teddy’s hand dropped to loosely curled over his waist.

Teddy smirked “Why? I like you where are, right by my side” gently squeezing his fingers possessively over Pete’s hips, intentionally making it difficult for Pete. Drawing himself closer to Pete, crowding him, he could wake up every day like this with Pete beside him.

“Yea but like, I got an early class, so...” he remembered with relief, hoping it would be enough of an excuse for Teddy to let him go.

Teddy’s eyes narrowed, “you have too many early classes Pete” he stated but conceded as he pulled away, freeing Pete from his capture. Rising out of bed, he headed to the bathroom, taking a leak he contemplated his next strategy. It may be too early to meet up with the dean, best let her sleep after the night she had. Splashing water on his face, he considered his neighbours, as a red mist descended over his eyes. No one took away what belong to him, Pete had been right the first night, mentioning that they were too old and would not fit in. He should have trusted his vice president, Pete had never steered him wrong, and he was a fool to have been so generous. He would tear that family apart.

Stepping back into the bedroom and watching Pete gather his stuff, he knew he was looking at the only thing he needed. Slyly stepping up behind Pete and wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, Teddy nuzzled at the neck of His vice president, feeling Pete jumped and stiffen at his encroachment.

“What class do you have?” Teddy murmured into the soft skin, drawing Pete close, smelling the unique sent of him, uncaring if it made Pete uncomfortable.

“Architecture maintenance” Pete replied stiffly, uneasy with the way Teddy held him taut, fully aware of the hard body behind him pressed along his own.

“Why don’t we go get breakfast, before you go to your class? Hmm” Teddy purred caressing his chest, “I know this great diner dude, near the campus”. Resting his head on Pete’s shoulder he whispered into Pete’s ear “I know you don’t have to be there till 10:30 and its only 9:40”, brushing his hands down Pete’s arm to grasp at his wrists, all the while locking himself against Pete’s body.

Pete trembled at the tone of Teddy’s voice, he couldn’t even begin to wonder how Teddy got a hold of his class schedule “I don’t know man” he joked trying to keep his voice steady “I gotta wash up, change, get all my shit together…”

“Your shit all in your bag, it doesn’t take that long to change” Teddy interrupted, tightening his hands around Pete’s wrists warningly, he nosed the back of Pete’s neck breathing in Pete’s musky scent, “and you look good”.

Pete felt an icy drop in the pit of his stomach at Teddy’s tone, he could feel his heart in his throat as he tried to respond to Teddy, he didn’t think he could be afraid of his best friend. Gently shaking himself “Sure dude, like aight, I could eat” his voice barely hiding a shiver. Flinching at the gentle chuckle so close to his ear, “awesome dude, get changed and let’s go” a subtle command, before Teddy pulled back, and shuffled through his clothes picking out shirts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, thank you to everyone who have been so patient, I'll try to update more regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Carol stirred stiffly around, the stink of the room nauseating her sinuses. The cold air in the room lulling her out of warm dreams, the breeze raised goose bumps on her bare flesh.  A heavy arm draped itself across her waist. The air was coiling, moving her limbs gingerly, she encourage her body to move.

Memories flooded back to the horrific night before, the hands grabbing at her body, the sharp pinprick of the needle entering her skin and the disgusting sounds they made as they moved above her.

Barely holding herself together, she plastered her hand to her mouth to vainly hold back the vomit threatening to spew from her stomach. Trembling, she shifted away from the two half naked unconscious bodies besides her. She collapse to the floor, her legs too sore to carry her, weakly grabbing at her clothes, she crawled towards the door, sobbing silently in shame, as she could still feel their hands on her body.

Limping to the next room, she looked upon the wasted masses still motionless in their drugged addled state. A small rage built within her, did their honestly not hear her. Hot tears burned down her face as she pulled herself up against the wall. Sliding against it, she held against it for support as she slowly made her way to the door. A noise startled her, as Benji appeared from the bathroom if the noise was any indication.

Benji walked out of the bathroom, his mind on Teddy and the load of meth that would need to be transported over the next month or so. The campus was huge with at least 10 fraternities from the last time he was there. Lightening a cigarette, he sucked on the stick making his way back to the bedroom. He stilled, upon spotting the woman, huddled in the side of the room.

Smirking he slowly walked up to the terrified woman, his smile broadening as he watched her cower before him.

“Hey pretty lady, didn’t think you were going to wake up” tilting his head he crooned “how’s your head?” while blowing smoke at her face.

Carol froze in place before Benji, as the night before flashed again, the cruel laugh pithed in her ears, the suffocating of his body pressing down on her, the way he moved inside her with no remorse. She couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was dying slowly before this man, this monster. She had been trapped, bartered off to this abomination, realisation hit. Teddy had to have done something to her, she would have never willingly come here, and the way he just abandoned her without a second glance. She gasped, desperately swallowing air, her body shook as her heart beat thudded through her body.

“Hey, calm down now baby girl” Benji purred, witnessing Carols breakdown, “we’re not going to do anything yet, not till you speak to my boy Teddy” he jeered at her, leaning close to prove his point.

Carol stuttered trying to control herself, as her trembling grew, her gasps came and went at a faster and faster pace before the very man who had violated her, along with his friends who each took their turns forcing themselves on the administrator.

“Off you go, bitch” Benji sneered, dismissing the distressed woman “I ain’t got all day, but don’t forget to talk to ma boy aight”, turning away to grab a bottle of whiskey, kicking at random druggies feet out of the way.

Carol frozen to the wall, warily shifted towards the door, while keeping her eye on Benji, reaching the door handle, she panicked as she scrambled to fling open the exit and dart out of the hell she had found herself. Sobbing she threw herself across the corridor and down the stairs, her vision blurred by the tears, her gasps reduced to hiccups, as she forced her shaky legs down the spiralling staircase. Cascading down the filthy steps, her feet slipping on the old rotten stairs, awash with old urine and god-knows other stains. She pulled at her shirt, which flapped in the breeze caused by her departure, hastily fumbling with the flying fabric as she tried to contain some modesty.

Bursting out of the decrepit building, she flung herself into the bright streets, her mind spinning at top speed, she had to get out, get away. Picking a road she ran blindly down the avenue, crying wildly as she ran to get away, not wanting to remember the sickening horror of last night.

She remembered despite herself, the flush of warmth as they drugged her sticking needle after needle into her skin, the disgusting way they touched her body, the of the way they forced themselves upon her. She remembered screaming as the drugs wore off, focusing on where she was and a different man above her each time before they sedated her with more to hush her screams. The constant pull and release of the poison in her body slowed down and sped up the time that she spent with the beasts, till she felt eternity had passed.

Slamming into a body blocking her way, she toppled backwards before glancing up at her blockage, she stared upwards at the woman before her.

“Watch where you’re going you bitch” a hooker screeched at her face, a hand on her hips and a cigarette balance in her other. Narrowing her eyes over the terrified barely clothed woman, she leaped forward shrieking,

“Back Off You Slut This Is My Turf” while grabbing at Carol’s hair and shaking her entire body, pulling her along the road, lifting her weathered hands beating and scratching her.

“Get Off, I’m Not A Slut, Leave Me Alone” Screaming, Carol valiantly fought back against her attacker, eyes streaming with tears, as she fought with both rage and frustration, “Leave Me Alone” finally kicking at her assailant forcing her backwards.

“I Am Not A Slut, I Don’t Belong Here” she screaked, lungs burning with effort, as she looked down on the other woman.

“Whatever, tramp” the creature growled, “only two types of women pass through these streets, addicts and _whores_ ” she sneered emphasizing the words.

Shaking her head against the words of the prostitute, she ran, not caring which way she went, her eyes were blinded by the tears in her eyes.

Slowly familiar streets reveal themselves to her, and she ducked into an alley way. Pulling on her pants, she tried not to take notice of the bruising around her thighs, straightened her bra before pulling her shirt, flinching at the pain of the stabbing holes in her arms and buttoned it up tight with trembling hands.  Ducking her head she stepped back out into the harsh morning sun, head bowed to hide her tears she walked swiftly back to her home, hugging herself she forced herself to think of anything else but the events of last night. She had to call the lecturers and apologise, had to apologise to the chairman for yesterday, deal with Teddy. She stopped her legs weak, Teddy who drove her to Benji, who left her there and most likely drugged her in the first place. She had a monster at the campus, god known what he was truly capable of? She had to go to the police, tell them what happened, her mind supplied images of flashes and laughter, they had pictures of her doing drugs, she had informed all the staff that there was drugs going around, surely the rumour had spread around the campus and with the way she had acted would the even believe her? Teddy had let her tie a noose around her own head if she did anything.

She force her legs forward, shaking so much that she felt she may come apart at the seams, aimlessly walking through the streets, passing those on their way to work, or classes, her mind was so numb she barely heard her name being called. Two guys that accompanied her and Teddy to Benji, they leaned casually against the hood of their car along the sidewalk in front of her.

“Yo, Teddy wants a word” one quipped, raising his eyebrows, looking up and down at her and smirking. Carol felt shivers of disgust wash through her body, she cowed away from them, vainly attempting to make herself smaller, as the other walked up to her.

“No tricks Teddy just wants to talk” gloated the other, pressing a firm hand on her arm and pulling her forcefully towards the car.

Panicking she struggled against his grip, “didn’t you hear what Trent said? Now move, we just want to talk” as the other crowded her, trailing her towards the car.

Silently sobbing, she followed dragging her heels, as they piled her into the backseat before setting themselves in front and driving off. Barely aware of the streets glowing by, it took all she had to keep herself contained, in no time the car pulled up at her apartment. As the car came to a stop and Trent opened the door she, she gasped dismayed, how did they know where she lived?

“Teddy’s already upstairs” the other informed leading her towards the entrance before Trent unlocked the door, passing through the reception area into the elevator, her stomach a mass of squirming distress.

If they knew where she lived then so did Benji, she felt like she may throw up again. The other two oblivious to her anguish pushed her out onto her floor, and dragged her to her door. Stepping inside her home had never felt so terrifying, the two boys herded her through the foyer into the lounge. There Teddy sat with the air of a king on her couch, casually flicking through show after show on her TV. Turning to the newcomers, he flashed a brilliant smile, which would disarm anyone who didn’t know his true nature, his eyes focused back to the television, switching to animal planet a documentary of sharks was on, Carol could only think of how fitting it was.

“Hello Mrs Gladstone, did you have a good night?” Teddy pleasantly inquired, as those she hadn’t spent the last 14 hour repeatedly drugged and raped, turning back to her, malicious glee barely hidden in his eyes. Carol froze in Teddy’s glaze, the man was a monster, more so than Benji, his cold eyes, malevolent yet empty, she jumped at Teddy spoke.

“I hope I’m not intruding Mrs Gladstone, but I need something from you and I hope you don’t mind indulging me” he smile serenely at Carol.

“Indulge you? INDULGE YOU?” Carols voice rose with each letter ending with a pitching shriek “YOU HAD ME RAPED, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME?!?” Carol’s vision blurred as the tears from before made a comeback. “WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?” her strength gave in as she collapse to the floor, wailing unable to contain herself, she watched through blurred vision as Teddy rose from the couch to stand before her.

“It didn’t have to be this way Mrs Gladstone, but I was very upset with the verdict you gave to my frat” Teddy’s ominous voice dripped over her, his eyes impassive as she realised why.

“You mean to say you put me through this because I put your fraternity on probation?” Stunned was an understatement, this man would have a woman tortured on a whim, she flinched at his closeness, scrambling backwards to get away from this devil.

“Shush now” Teddy comforted kneeling over her, “it’s all over” honeyed voice mockingly soothing.

“You monster, you won’t get away with this, people with find out what you have done” Carol gasped, mind spinning at the deceit.

“How? The only ones who know are you, me, my guys and Benji and his crew, what you think they will believe you? I have 100s of 6x12 proofs that may defunct your words as well as your public antics at the university” at Carols puzzled look “what? You didn’t think that a rumour about a staff member using drugs wouldn’t have spread to the entire campus by now?” he taunted “one word and everything you have ever worked for will come crashing around you”.

Standing up, he strides through the room, pausing at a shelf displaying photos of Carol’s family, running a finger over a picture of both her daughters. Both smiling innocently behind the glass frame, the picture had been taken on their last vacation as a family. Both were with their father, attending their senior year of high school before they were to attend the college.

“How are your daughters Mrs Gladstone” lifting the picture, Carol heart twists at the smirk on Teddy’s face, now knowing how far this man would go.

“YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!! Carol screeched, making to leap at Teddy and tear him away from the picture of her children, but she had forgotten about the two behind her till they retrained her. Holding her down to keep her at her knees before Teddy, who had not even spared her a glance in her direction for her outburst.

“Lovely girls, Mrs Gladstone, how old are they? Must be at least highschool seniors right?” still focused on the picture he held, “Not long till they go to college huh?” running a finger down the edge of the frame.

Carol grappled in the hold of Teddy’s two companions, desperately trying to snatch back the picture, not wanting Teddy near even a photo of them.

“Please, leave them alone, do what you want but don’t hurt them too” Carol sobbed tears riveting down her face, begging, “I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll take you off probation, you can do whatever the hell you want”.

Teddy’s eyes glanced over at her, his eyes sharp, contemplating her words. Before placing them photograph back on the shelf and turning to Carol, “that is a very kind offer Mrs Gladstone, but we will require more than just our probation being lifted”

“Anything” Carol pleaded.

Teddy stepped slowly over to the woman “we want your full cooperation, to whatever we want and you will do it without hesitation understood?” Teddy offered bending down one knee to fully face Carol.

His dark eyes peered deep into Carols, holding her hostage, “Heroin is a hell of a drug, makes you feel so good , like your flying but when the high goes, you feel sick, you burn inside and nothing can bring you up, only another shot” Teddy whimsically commented, naturally as if he was talking about the weather, “Crack on the other hand can get you so buzzed, you feel like you can do anything, but the fall is just as hard”.

Standing back up, hands in his pockets he walked casually back to towards the photo, just staring at it but the threat was clear. “Do we have a deal Mrs Gladstone” it wasn’t even a question.

Carol slumped, her energy and fight gone, “yes whatever you need” she resigned to her fate.

Teddy spun around a grin plastering his face, “awesome” turning to the guys behind Carol “yo, let’s move, we gotta tell the rest of the frat the good news” before turning back to Carol “since you’ve been so helpful, here” reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small packet of white powder and nonchalantly tossed it before her “a little something to say thanks” he smirked before leaving with his two goons trailing behind.

Carol wailed, unable to stop the tears bursting through her eyes, she felt sick, like she was going to throw up. She wanted to forget everything, she wanted something to stop the pain so much. The white packet seemed to call to her. With trembling fingers she reached for the plastic bag, hesitating slightly, just one hit, just to forget, before grabbing the powder.

 

* * *

 

 

Pete shambled his way back to the frat, taking his time, after this morning he didn’t really feel comfortable in the frat house with Teddy. After he dressed him, he took him to the dinar which was further outside of the campus than he thought, Teddy had even ordered for him, they had talked and for a while it seemed normal. Laughing over pancakes with his friend, sipping coffee while reminiscing the past, when they were freshmen, everything had seem so much easier back when then and in no time Pete had to go to class, because of the distance Pete had Teddy drop him off although he believed was what Teddy was expecting when he first insisted on taking him. Making his way back, he ambled along the sidewalk with his book bag, maybe he should think of a way to keep Teddy’s mind off the neighbours somehow although that would mean that Teddy would be paying closer attention to him, it was a small cost to end this feud.

Ambling up the street towards the frat house, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, skipping up the steps to the house. Entering through the door, he was surprised to see all of the brothers milling around the lounge, filling the room, some lounged on the couches while others filled the empty spaces, their voices murmuring waiting on their leader. Spotting Scoonie and Garf on one of the couches and making his way over to the two, he dodged around the rest of the brothers.

“Hey, yo, what’s going on?” Pete questioned as he scanned the crowd, keeping his eyes open for Teddy.

“Dude we got no clue what’s going on” Scoonie explained “Teddy just told us to call everybody here, he said he will explain everything when you get here”

Garf shifted in his seat “dude I think he said something about getting us off the probation”

“No way dude, Scoonie admonished, snorting in incredulity, “you remember when we went to see the dean, you got high as fuck, dude no way she gonna let us off man”

“What?” Pete laughed in disbelief, “seriously dude?”

“Yo dude, it was funny as fuck man, but Teddy was pissed that you weren’t there dude” Scoonie retorted, “like seriously pissed man”.

Pete remembered back to the job fair, how relaxed Teddy appeared and how easily he forgave him, only in the aftermath he realised the real extent of Teddy’s rage. Supressing a shiver he remember his _punishment_ for betrayal, he was only thankful that no one else knew, he didn’t think he would be able to look his friends in the eyes if they found out.

“Really dude?” Pete questioned, he needed to know if Teddy had been so furious to warrant his servitude. The guilt still laid heavily in the pit of his stomach, of all the girls at the party why had to have been Brooke? Sure he was attracted to her, she was one of the more gorgeous women in the campus, but he couldn’t understand how he could have hurt Teddy so badly.  

“Yea dude, like he was mad as hell man” Scoonie said, reminiscing the meeting between the dean and them, how Teddy’s face blacken after he realised they would not be taken off probation, how he had stalked off, ignoring both him and Garf.

Scoonie turned back to him, “yo, did he like, say anything to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw him heading towards the job fair dude, I figured you might of seen him”

Pete flashed back to the lame bro-ing out that they attempted besides one of the stalls, and the confrontation after. His stomach dropped at the memories, as they came back, for days now he had tried to forget it despite his and Teddy’s situation now, all he wanted was to believe that it had been nothing more than a nightmare.

“Yo dude, you aight?” Scoonie worried face peered up at Pete.

“Yea, er so, no dude I didn’t see him” it was easier to forget and pretend nothing happened between him and Pete, shifting to change the topic, “so you guy really don’t know what’s going on?”

“No, Teddy just asked us to get all the brothers together and he said he had an announcement” Gaft followed up, shifting in his seat “yo there he is” he spotted, as Teddy walked into the room.

Teddy strode into the room flanked by Trent and Chad, striding to the centre of the room as the sea of brothers parted for him, turning to the crowd a smile gracing his features, as he looked over his followers. Spotting Pete besides his friend he motioned him over, the smile on his face widen as his vice-president took his rightful place by his side.

“Gentlemen, as you all know a great tragedy has occurred, I let you down, I allowed us to go on probation, but no more, because my brothers, I had made a vow to have our faces on that wall” pointing with his bat to the wall filled with pictures of past brothers who had accomplished great things. “And I aim to fulfil that vow”.  

He grinned as confused murmurs swept around the room, as brothers turned to each other in bewilderment, each and every one of them knew about the probation, how they were banned from having anymore parties.

“I am happy to announce that days on probation are over and we are now free to PARTY” he yelled as the room lapsed into delirious cheers.

“So now gentlemen we are going to reset the last couple of nights, for they never existed, we will not let this black mark stain our house, we will remained the most fucking awesome frat in the entire state” raising up his bat in triumph as the room exploded in insane roars.

Teddy grinned smugly at the rioting crowd of frat brothers in glee, turning to Pete next to him who had a perplex look on his face, feeling bold he reached for Pete’s waist and drew him close. The entire frat was oblivious to them, which allowed Teddy to pull Pete closer to him, taking delight in Pete’s flustered face. Pete attempted to push away, but Teddy would always remain stronger than him, his arm constricted around him like rope, Teddy released him as he attempted a hard shove, causing him to slip but not before Teddy grabbed his arm pulling him upright.

Teddy turned back to his frat, the brothers overcome with happiness had yet to stop celebrating, “All right men” He commanded, “I aim to fulfil this vow this weekend, call everyone you know, spread the word, Delta Psi House Rises Again” he hailed, to a delighted crowd. “Now then starting this Saturday, the party doesn’t stop at Delta Psi frat” he yelled as the brothers screamed their approval.

The brothers left the room, still whopping and cheering at the news, all that remained were Teddy, Scoonie, Garf and James.

Pete rounded on Teddy, “how the hell can we party Teddy? You know we can’t do anything, not with the dean breathing down our necks” he questioned.

“Yeah dude if she finds out we are screwed” Scoonie reasoned, as both he and Garf stayed behind to query with Teddy as both had been to see the dean and neither seem to think that she would go back on her word.

“Relax guys, I had a word with her and she’s cool with it”, Teddy summarised “where do think I’ve been all this time” walking up and placed a hand on both Scoonie and Garf’s shoulders to placate them, “I got this dudes”.

“So you just explain it to her and she was cool with it?” Scoonie grilled still in doubt, “Dude it ain’t like I don’t believe you dude but...” he hesitated.

“But what Scoonie?” Teddy interjected, his voice had lost it friendly nature, he now loomed over his friends, intimidating them with harden eyes, “you trust me don’t you?” he lightly questioned though his hands became firmer on their shoulders.

“Nah man, it’s cool, we trust you dude” Garf tried to pacify Teddy, nervous how different Teddy was acting.

“It’s just that dude, it hard to believe that she changed her mind after we talked to her” Scoonie pushed unrelentingly, scowling up at teddy, still doubting his leader.

“Well believe it, because that what she said” Teddy sternly replied, eyes narrowed down at Scoonie. The air between them had frosted, Garf shifted uncomfortably next to them, before bursting into laughter which surprised them all.

“Hahaha, Yo man” Garf jested, trying to lighten the mood of the room, “dude no problem, we just looking out for the frat, just like you, but dude we trust you” nudging Scoonie slightly to follow his agreement.

Scoonie pursed his lips, still unhappy with the excuse, but relented “yo man like he said, we’re just looking out for the frat dude” he confirmed.

Teddy charismatically smiled, “no worry’s man, I got this, why don’t you go, relax dudes, I’m gonna take care of this, ok?” he instructed, squeezing both their shoulders in a fashion of comfort, but his stony eyes allowed for no more questions.

“Yeah dude, whatever you say” Garf said meekly, leaning away slightly, subtly poked at Scoonie to follow suit, Teddy’s eye continued to be focused on them before releasing both of them and allowing Garf to tug Scoonie along to follow out the door.

Pete remained in the centre of the room, watching the way Teddy had behaved with both their friends. Fists clenched in fury, for the way Teddy dismissed them so easily, however he treated Pete didn’t matter to him but to insult the very people who had always been by his side. Anger welled up inside of him, as he stormed forward, grabbing Teddy’s shoulder and shoving him to face him.

“What the fuck dude? What the fuck was that? Dude those are our boys, our brothers, what the fuck makes you think you can talk to them like that man?” Pete snarled, rounding on to Teddy, forcing himself into Teddy’s space.

Teddy stared down at his second in command, “Pete, I have a responsibility to this frat, I am their leader, and everything I do is for them” he disputed, “I have a duty to them man, and for that they have to obey what I say”.

“Obey? The fuck dude? You may be our president man but that doesn’t give you the right to treat our friends like that, airight?” Pete demanded holding his ground, squaring up to Teddy.

Teddy took the opportunity to place a hold of either side Pete’s hips, pulling him close, “I do what I know is right for our frat Petey, whether you like it or not, they have to learn that I am their leader, I will do what I have to, to protect both this frat and our brothers” his voice dipped, low and cold.

Pete shifted uncomfortably in his grip, “so what? You think that gives you the right to treat our friends like shit?” taking a deep breath to calm himself, he hesitantly placed his hands on Teddy’s chest, awkwardly looking up at Teddy. “Teddy please aight, tell me what’s going on? Dude I want to help” he pleaded.

Teddy raised one hand and stroked Pete’s face with reverence, leaning down and nosing the side of Pete’s neck, breathing in Pete’s unique scent, loving the feel of Pete’s body moulding to his. He knew that solely holding the cheating over Pete would not keep him with Teddy forever, he knew what Pete would give his life for and it was only a matter of time before he had it and Pete would never leave him. Leaning back and resting his head on Pete’s forehead to look down into his eyes,

“Don’t worry about it dude, seriously I just had another word and explained our side to her, and she was totally cool with it man” Teddy reassured, smiling kindly down at Pete, brushing his hand down the side of Pete’s face possessively.

“Now why don’t you go, check on Scoonie and Garf, let them know we’re still cool” slowly pushing Pete in the direction they had gone, but sending a quick glance at James.

“But dude…” Pete protest fell on disinterest ears as he was herded out of the room, James who had remained silent throughout the entire transaction, noiselessly followed Pete at Teddy’s prompting.

Everything was falling into place, just needed two more things, he walked through the foyer and out the door. Down the steps, through the front yard, he just needed to convince them, let them see his mask.  Down the sidewalk, through another front yard and up the steps towards the door, he would destroy everything that they loved, tear their world around them, knocking on the door before him, listening to the baby’s gurgling through the glass panel door.

The door swung open, “hi neighbor”.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while I'm a slow writer and what with other life priorities getting the way.  
> On another note I am surprised at how dead this fandom is, with all the bromance in the movie you expect little more than 5 stories. But mark my words, I will go down with this ship ;)


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Mac heard the knock as he adjusted Stella in his arms, handing her over to Kelly as he adjusted Stella’s chair so that Kelly could put her in it. “One sec” he called out giving their visitor a moment before heading to the front door.

Opening the door he was greeted by Teddy, he could feel the beginning of a headache, he didn’t want another feud, and he just managed to get his wife and kid back and didn’t need another fight.

“The fuck you want man?” he sighed, getting to the point as Kelly joined him at the door.

“Hi, how’s it going?” Teddy continued addressing Kelly.

“What do you want? It’s over” Kelly asked exasperated by the visit, “you won, there’s nothing else” she implored.

“It is over” Teddy agreed, “we maybe went too far” he sheepishly pointed out, “ look the point is, we are done too, we can’t afford another strike man, and I wondered if we could start over?”

Mac crossed his arms, sceptical with the 180, “That’s it? You want a fresh start, like nothing ever happened? How are we supposed to believe you?” doubt in the forefront of his mind as he weighed his options.

Teddy to his credit did look remorseful, “dude we aint got much choice, dean said we get our probation lifted if we both take our shit out elsewhere”

“So that’s why you here? So that you can start get your apology and start partying again?” Kelly question, arms folded, irritation drawn over her face.

“No man, we’re done seriously, we want, **I** want us to go back the way it was dude, me and you, we were tight, you don’t want that too man?” Teddy asked earnestly.

Mac sighed turning to his wife, “yeah man, we want that too, but” turning abruptly back to Teddy “we don’t want any more trouble, no more of this feud”.

“Yeah, we are done with everything alright? No more fights, no more messing with each other, got it” Kelly chimed in.

“That’s cool man, whatever you need, so we cool?” Teddy asked offering his hand.

Both Mac and Kelly gave each other one last glance to be certain before Mac reached for Teddy’s hand, gripping it tight.

“Fantastic” Kelly breathed with a sigh of relief, “do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Nah it cool, don’t want to be a bother” Teddy replied.

“Come on dude, just one cup, hey we got to celebrate right?” Mac persisted, opening the door invitingly.

“Sure man sounds like fun but I can only stay for one cup, I got finals to prep for” Teddy relented, stepping into the house.

“Not a problem, do you take sugar?” Kelly offered, stepping through into the kitchen, shuffling through the cupboards.

“Two, thanks” Teddy responded, taking a seat on the couch, watching Stella babble in her baby chair.

“This is awesome dude, we are finally over this feud. Honest to god we were getting tired of the whole damn thing, man it is straight up mature for you to set things aside” Mac commented stretching on the couch opposite.

“Yeah dude, now we will be leaving soon, ain’t no reason to keep this up” Teddy agreed.

“Mac, where did you put the sugar?” Kelly called from the kitchen, where the sound of cutlery clinking could be heard.

“I put it back in the cupboard next to the cereal” Mac answered, “Where is the cereal?” Kelly yelled back, “it’s… hang on, I’m coming” Mac sighs, before bounding off the couch to the kitchen to help Kelly

Teddy leaned back on the lounge and surveyed the room before resting his eyes on the baby in the high chair. Stella gurgled happily, gumming at the toy in her hands, looking blissfully innocent. Teddy stood up and strode purposely towards the baby, half aware of her parents next door, a shark-like grin on his face as he bent down to stroke the cherub’s cheek.

“Hey baby girl, how would you like to come live with me and Petey someday” Teddy murmured gently, not asking but informing Stella. This is what Pete wanted, a family, a child to call his own, well Teddy was going to make sure he got one, and even if he objected to the idea he would never abandon her alone to Teddy or anyone else. He would have the perfect family, a loving partner and a beautiful child and he would give them the world. Anything and everything their heart desires. Picking up the small child, he held her tenderly in her his arms, smiling gently as she fumbled with her hands on his shirt, with her Pete would never leave him, stronger than the pledge they held at the moment, she was the one thing he would do anything for. A sharp clatter from the next room averted his attention, narrowing his eyes he plotted, only two problems in the way but they should be fairly easy to get rid of.

“Here we are” Kelly announced, striding into the room with Mac in tow, balancing a tray of coffee. Placing the tray on to the table she offered one to Teddy, “two sugars right?” handing him his cup.

“Thanks” Teddy grinned back, handing Stella to Mac, as he cradled the cup in his hands, the corners of his eyes still focused on the innocent in Mac’s arms, as he placed her back into the high chair.

Grabbing his coffee, Mac raised it to toast “Alright here’s to the end of this stupid rivalry”, he exclaimed cheerily, both Kelly and Teddy clinked their mugs with his signalling their acceptance.

After taking a swig of the dark liquid, Teddy eyed both of them covertly, “hey, we are having a last blowout before we all leave college, you guys should join us” he offered.

Mac and Kelly exchanged worried glances, “dude that’s cool of you but we got to be honest we’re too old to keep partying and now we got a kid, we got to be more adult you know?” Mac reasoned, beside him Kelly nodded her head siding with her husband, “it’s really sweet of you to invite us but we can’t keep going out when we have a child we have to raise”.

“That’s cool guys, it just that this may be the last party we ever throw, I mean we might not see each other again, it’s just one last goodbye to each other and to all this partying before we have to grow up” Teddy subtly pushed his invitation back to the couple, knowing their weakness for wanting to keep their youth.

“Well I guess one last go wouldn’t hurt” Mac debated, glancing at Kelly who shrugged and nodded, “yeah dude, count us in, when is it?” Mac inquired.

“This Saturday, we won’t have time after, what with all the packing and moving out” Teddy informed.

“This Saturday? That’s two day after our wedding anniversary” Kelly piped in, causing Mac to jerk back in response.

“Shit, our anniversary is this Wednesday?” Mac exclaimed before wincing at Kelly’s frown, “yes, don’t tell me you forgot” Kelly bit back.

“No” Mac stammered lamely “no, I just thought you, err, forgot?”

“Congratulations” Teddy interrupted before Kelly could fire back a response. “You guys going out to celebrate?”

“Oh” Kelly laughed “I can’t remember the last time we went out together, just the two of us but we couldn’t, there’s Stella and we have no one to babysit”

“I guess it’s been a while” Mac reminisced, scratching the side of his head absently.

“Why don’t you let me and Pete babysit?” Teddy offered.

Both Kelly and Mac blinked at the proposal, “no, no we couldn’t” Kelly stammered out.

“Relax it’s cool, I want to make up for what we put you guys through the last couple of days” Teddy submitted.

“What about Pete? I mean will he be ok about babysitting Stella?” Mac inquired not wanting to put the other in awkward situation with his friend.

“Are you kidding? Pete loves kids, he is crazy about Stella” Teddy countered, knowing full well Pete would never turn down an offer to babysit the kid.

“That would be awesome” Mac blurted out, “yeah” Kelly chimed in, both excited at the prospect of having a night to themselves.

“Alright” Teddy grinned, before peering down at his watch, “shoot, I got to jet” placing his mug on the coffee table “but I will catch you guy later” he confirmed as he made his way to the door. Both Mac and Kelly followed in his heels, blissfully ignorant, escorting him to the foyer.

“Alright, catch you later my brother” Mac waved to him as he made his way back next door, and it was all Teddy could do not to roll his eyes.

Making his way back to familiar territory, Teddy had already planned his next move, he had already reached out to other fraternities looking to score dope, plenty of available customers looking to score some coke. He had to call Benji up and ask for a small advance for himself and have a word with Mrs Gladstone about her part to play. Practically skipping up the steps to the door of the fraternity and stepping into his kingdom, he revelled in the drama that will unfold soon enough. Scanning for his second –in-command, Teddy search the rooms, he never liked it when he didn’t know where Pete was, and he would prefer it if he kept to his side, like it should always be. Hearing raised voices near the back of the house, Teddy slipped by the door to one of the back rooms, through the crack, he heard Scoonies voice sharp with anger.

“The fuck nothing is going on Pete” Scoonies voice snarling, “I aint stupid, both you and Teddy been acting messed up and now there’s some bullshit rumour, saying someone supplying drugs on campus? Fuck this man”

“Look dude, I swear to I don’t know about any drugs rumour man but aint nothing wrong with me and Teddy” Pete softer voice pleading to Scoonie.

“Pete, we’re your brothers man, we just worried about you two” Garf’s timid voice chimed in.

“Bull. Shit.” Scoonie hissed “Why the fuck is Teddy messing with Chad and Trent? Those two fuckers are messed up, I hear thing man, drugs, rape I aint wanna know what they do in their spare time, people talk and since Teddy is our president, it aint right that he should know and not do jack shit. I’m telling you dude something aint right”

Teddy moved away from the door, silently seething, he didn’t need to hear the rest, James would fill him in, no need to get caught. He had always thought of Scoonie as the stoner of the group, who’da thought he had a brain in that pot-filled head of his. He would have to keep an eye on him too, no need for loose soldiers in his ranks and if it came to it, dispose of him too. Too bad, he was a good friend for a while.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at 5:30am so don't blame me if there are grammar mistakes or anything, I barely had the energy to post it. Again sorry for the delay guys, work has been manic, I've barely had time to write but it was worth it, finally got it out. Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Scoonie had enough, it was bad enough that Teddy had changed but Pete too. He had known the two for most of most of his time in college, it was only up till Teddy got made president that they had gotten closer. Everything was cool till they moved their frat next door to the other couple, He will admit some of the things the old couple had done was shitty but then they were also to blame for some of the damage done. For the last few days, both Teddy and Pete had changed, Pete was more withdrawn and kept to himself, he always seemed to be around Teddy, but still seemed detached. He wasn’t as open as he was before, he had always siding with Teddy but before the change it was more voluntary. What pissed him off the most was the fact that Pete was hiding something from him, he accepted that sometimes Teddy could not tell him but he had hoped Pete would of trusted him more. Teddy was a whole other matter. He had become a lot quieter too, but not as withdrawn as Pete, some of the things he would say or do was suspicious to say the least. He seemed more dangerous, like something inside him had snapped. Scoonie didn’t know what to do with this new Teddy, he had seen him hanging out with Trent and Chad of all people. Those two were the most fucked up members of the frat, they had barely got in and were known to have tormented the freshmen on numerous occasions to the point that they nearly called the police. Not to mention the various rape accusations from some of the girls. The fuck was Teddy thinking?

Storming through the house to the backyard with Garf in tow, pacing at the end of the yard by the pool which was still filled with horny college kids, splashing away naively. Garf settled in one of the deck chairs that were strewn over the grass watching patiently while Scoonie stomped about.

“Relax man, aint nothing we can do, we gonna have to wait for Pete to spill dude” Garf reasoned, hoping to calm his fiery friend.

“Bull shit man Teddy got Pete wrapped around his fucking finger, Teddy’s got something on Pete man, that’s why he’s been acting so weird dude” Scoonie raged, still hissing up and down, “and that’s why he aint gonna tell us jack shit”.

Garf looked forlornly at his friend, “are you sure man? Teddy and Pete are tight aint no way Teddy do that shit, sides dude are you sure your not imagining things, like that time you thought you saw big foot on spring break”

Scoonie paused his striding, looking back at his friend, “Dude first of all I know what I saw aight?, second, dude I don’t know, all I know is that something aint right, now there some bullshit rumour going round, someone’s dealing”.

“Do you think its one of our guys?” Garf eyes widen at the implication, shit like that could get people arrested and he’s seen enough movies to know what it was like on the inside.

“I don’t know man, shit, this is all so fucked up, but I bet my last joint it’s got to be Trent or Chad, like we got to catch them in the act dude” Scoonie wringed his hands in his hair, frustrated at the situation, spinning on his heels, he saw Assjuice covertly hiding behind a hedge. Eyes narrowed he stormed over, pushing the branches aside.

“The fuck are you doing Assjuice?” Scoonie questioned, peering down at the boy in the leaves.

“Aint doing nothing man” Assjuice replied fidgeting in the grass, turning away from Scoonie’s accusing eyes.

“Then fuck off” Scoonie snarled at Assjuice, glaring as he watched the freshman scrabbled away to the house.

“Wow dude, you need to chill man” Garf reasoned at his side, sliding up next to his friend, trying to calm him down.

“Sorry dude” Scoonie turned to Garf “Something about him just pisses me off”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

James rushed to the house, tripping up the stairs, it didn’t matter that Scoonie caught him, he had heard enough to report back to Teddy. It pissed him off that these guys were supposed to be Teddy’s friends but they had no trust for their leader. They shouldn’t have to questioned what Teddy said to them, he was selflessly doing all this for them, all to provide a better life for them and they threw it back in Teddy face. He knew he would have to keep a closer eye on Scoonie, Garf merely followed whatever shit that came from Scoonie’s mouth. He wished he had bit down on his dick, torn it right off, teach the fuckers not to mess with him. He couldn’t follow Scoonie for the rest of the day without arousing suspicion, so he slinked through the house searching for Pete.

 He would never get the thought of Pete kneeling before Teddy out of his head, his hair tussled, lips swollen from being stretched around Teddy’s cock, eyes glistening with tears. He had jerked off to the image more than a couple of times, imaging being in Teddy’s place staring down at Pete. With his cum sprayed over Pete’s face, but it was not worth Teddy’s wrath to mess with him. Teddy deserved so much more, he was the only guy who really looked at him as a person, who truly cared about him. All he had to do was show Teddy that those around him were not worth his time or sympathy, then he would finally cast them aside and chose him to be by his side. Who know maybe he would let him have a go at Pete, finally try that ass he had noticed.

Funny since Teddy never seemed to be in a hurry to break it in and he had seen many of their private moments, watching them both was like watching a play, Teddy leading Pete to where he wanted him like a doll. He could help the stab of jealousy at the way Teddy would look at Pete, even when he had Pete at his knees before him, he would always touch him so tenderly. Bitterly he had hoped that Teddy would of fucked him raw and throw him to the rest of the frat and be done with it, so that there was space by Teddy’s side for someone else specifically himself.

James was so lost in his thought he nearly missed Pete disappearing into the kitchen, ambling slyly around the corner, he watched as Pete open the fridge, rummaging through the contents, before letting out a frustrated sigh and slamming the door shut. Turning to the kitchen window, he braced himself on the counter top, staring forlornly out into the yard. James barely held in a snort of derision, what a drama queen, he barely had time to fold back into his hiding space as another fraternity member trudged into the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey Pete” the intruder greeted, surprising Pete, who jumped at the voice, “shit dude, sorry man, didn’t mean to make you jump”

Pete laughed at the surprise “nah relax man it’s cool, what’s up Matias?” Pete always made a note to learn all of the fraternity members names, they were more of a family that way if they knew each other on first name basis.

Matias had joined the same time as Teddy and Pete, a Latina on his father’s side, he was roughly the same height as Teddy but broader. His smile dimpled his face, as he lit up, he was one of the few who swam to Pete instead of Teddy. Strolling into the kitchen for some chips, drink in hand when he had spotted Pete.

“Nothing man, everything’s cool, you look down man everything cool with you?” Matias asked, -remembering the frown on Pete’s face when he entered the kitchen.

Embarrassed to have been so obvious, Pete scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, “Sorry man, its nothing dude its er… I’m just pissed someone took the last Gatorade” he blurted out, fumbling with an excuse, wincing internally at how lame that sounded.

Matias eyes grew comically big “oh shit man, sorry dude, take mine” handing him his drink sheepishly.

“Whoa dude, its aright, I didn’t want it that much” Pete replied, hands raised, not wanting to take someone’s drink away.

Matias continued, stepping forward into Pete’s space “seriously man, I want you to have it” holding out the drink. A tender smile on his face as he watched the smaller guy debate internally.

Pete hesitated, before finally reaching for the bottle “thanks man” shifting nervously under Matias’s glaze, unsure what to do in this awkward moment. Flushing brightly, Pete felt an uncomfortable knot settle in his stomach, Teddy used to look at him the same way before he changed. There were moments that they spent together and it felt like he was the only one who mattered. He never had anyone who care as deeply for him as he did for them, but this new Teddy was different, more intense, he was ashamed to say but he was scared of Teddy. Of the way he looked at him with hunger, his eyes were always hooded analysing everything around him, he had become more soft-spoken but that just added to his seemingly sinister nature. He had been acting so fucked up that Pete was terrified being in the same room as him. God knows what he was capable of.

Pete was brought out of his thoughts by Matias shaking him gently, looking up at Matias’s face, seeing the worry etched in his eyes. Broken out of his dark musing, Pete automatically latched onto Matias grasping at the arms that held his. Blinking furiously to bring himself back to reality, Pete clamed himself.

“Sorry man, I guess I just drifted off” he surmised, shaking himself.

Matias looked down at him sceptical “dude talk to me” he asked gently, drawing Pete close to him.

Pete stuttered at the close proximity, flushing brightly at the larger guy, chuckling nervously he set a hand on Matias’s chest and slowly pushed himself away, ignoring the pained look on Matias’s face.

“Sorry man, just got graduation on my mind, reminiscing shit you know?” Pete explained “you remember getting into the frat? Man that was a fucked up week” opening the bottle of Gatorade and taking a sip.

Matias laughed, “yeah, remember what we had to do for hell week? Our older brothers were so messed up, thank god Teddy stopped most of the initiations, remember Clive? That dude was bat-shit insane”

Pete grimaced “fuck dude, I almost forgot about him, thank fuck he ain’t around no more, the board should of kicked him out earlier than they did” he recalled, Clive always had a special spot for pretty boys, Pete included, if not for Teddy’s intervention it would have been a hell of a lot worse. The hazing he put the guys through had been so bad that more than a few dropped out.

“I hear he’s pumping gas in some bum town in the next state, serves the fucker right” Matias sneered “man I hated that guy, he forced me to drink and swim butt naked with my hand tied across the campus lake at night, dude I could of died”  Matias looked over at Pete critically. “He spilt the pledges up too, I didn’t see you till we got in, he didn’t hassle you too hard did he?”

Pete shifted on his heels, uncomfortably, Clive would take the younger or better looking pledges under his watchful eye. Giving them _special_ treatment, most were forced to remain naked, not allowed to sleep or eat, the only thing they could have was alcohol. They would spend their days wasted and sick, too out of their minds to stop Clive when he got too handsy, or too heavy-handled with the paddle. He had even tried to brand them, high on coke, he forced them over the couch and with a poker from the fireplace, put his initials on two of them. He had just turned to Pete before Teddy busted into the room stopping him. It was something Pete would be forever thankful for and a small part of helping Teddy to be elected president. Clive was caught drugging a couple of girls, as none of the brothers were loyal to him so the college manage to get rid of him fairly quickly.

“Nah, just the same old shit” Pete shrugged, wanting to get out of the topic.

“I’m so sorry” Matias spoke softly “if I had done something man, I never knew he was as fucked up as he was” Matias had lowered his head, regret in his eyes. “I would of never let him hurt you so bad, or the others” his body shrinking into himself, ashamed of his cowardice.

“Dude look at me it’s cool, I mean Teddy was there you know, he stopped it from going too far” Pete reasoned, stepping into the space he previously retreated from, to make his point clear. “Dude there aint no fucking way you would of known what was going on man, I mean it’s the past now aight?” resting a hand on Matias’s arm to comfort.

Matias placed his other hand on Pete’s hand, “thanks man” he smiled down at his smaller companion.

The silence stretched between them, alone in the kitchen. Pete could feel a slow flush rising on his cheeks but didn’t move. His heart thumped so loudly he felt as though the whole neighbourhood could hear it. Matias’s face seemed to draw closer till he swore he could felt the warm brush of his breath on his face.

“Fuck you man, I’m telling you what I saw, and it was a giant ass ape man” Scoonie stormed as he burst into the kitchen with Garf tailing him, stomping over to the fridge and ripping it open, “shit, yo who took the last soda?”

Rearing back suddenly, Pete could feel his face burning, putting some distance between him and Mathias ignoring the dismay in his eyes.

“Yo, dude sup?” Pete questioned drawing Scoonie’s attention away from the fridge.

Scoonie turned to the couple currently occupying the kitchen, “yo check it Garf doesn’t think I saw the big foot, you saw him too right?” Over his shoulder Garf exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

Pete barked out a quick laugh “dude we were both high as fuck, we scored so much pot, we were high all the way to California, sides dude you also said you saw Chester Cheetar offer you crack in one of the gas stations”

At this both Garf and Mathias burst out laughing.

“Dude what the fuck?” Garf gasped out between peels of laughter, slipping on the floor, limbs flaying.

“Shut up dude” Scoonie’s face as red with embarrassment “I may have not seen Chester but I’m sure as hell I saw big foot offer me a joint”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At this Mathias and Garf rolled in a fresh wave of laughter even Pete joined in. None of them saw the fifth person slyly leave the room and head upstairs toward the master bedroom.

“Yeah dude, I need two more cases, Alpha Beta frat wants in” Teddy peered down though the slats in the window.

“Yo aight, but shipments going to be late had a drive by a block away, police are tight up in here” Benji’s voice replied through the phone.

“It’s cool dude, just get it to the campus aint nobody gonna bother you here”

Benji chuckled ruthlessly through the line “boy, I don’t know what you said to the bitch, but business sure has hell been a lot easier, airight man products gonna be with you tomorrow” before hanging up.

Teddy smirked down at the phone that held Benji’s voice. Benji got a cut of everything that they sold, as agreed. Money was rolling in but it could be so much more without the middle man.

He was removed from his thoughts by the timid knock at his door.

“Yo” Teddy called out, granting permission to the visitor.

James poked his head nervously around the door.

“Yo James, sup man?” Teddy questioned leaning against the window pane.

“Hey man” James greeted, stepping fully into the room “I’ve been keeping an eye on the guys like you said”

“And?” prompted Teddy

“Scoonie’s on to you, he wants to keep an eye on both Chad and Trent, catch them in the act” James blurted out.

Teddy eye’s narrowed, fucking hell Scoonie, that asslick will fuck up everything, he would have to get Chad and Trent to lay low for a while till he got a diversion for him or at least make it difficult for him.

“Oh and I think Mathias has a thing for Pete” James interjected.

Teddy’s vision went black for a split second, “who?” he growled low, his mind raking for any Mathias that he knew in the frat.

“Er… big guy, half Latino, got here on a football scholarship” James described visibly nervous as Teddy face grew black.

Teddy turned back to the window, he would have to nip this in the bud, there was a reason he kept Pete away from the rest of the frat, he didn’t need growing reliant on anyone else other than him. He would destroy anyone who would try to get between them like the old people next door.

“Aight cool” turning back briefly to James, he flashed his most charming smile, “thanks dude, you better get back else you miss something”

James flushed, mumbling gratitude before scampering away.

Teddy knew now he had two things to content with, Scoonie and Mathias, shouldn’t be too difficult.

 

 

 


End file.
